The Light Within The Shadow
by faithful despair
Summary: Zed falls from the sky, severally wounded. After a coma of two months, due to his injuries, he finds himself in a place he doesn't know about. What's worse is that apparently he has amnesia. Having forgotten his past, his mission, all he's left to do is to try to remember it, by living on, trying to find a purpose. Hopefully a certain white haired beauty will help him. OCxMira;NaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Fairy Tail related, Mashima does. The MC, Zed is from League of Legends, thus I don't own him, Riot Games does.**

* * *

[Runeterra, Institute of War]

"Bring him here." an elderly voice was heard through the hall.

It was a fairly big room, at its center there was a huge, shining crystal, floating in mid-air. Around it, stood five figures, with robes and hoods over their faces. All were concentrated on casting spells and formulas, you could tell just by looking at them, that they were no common wizards. Behind them, three more figures were sitting around a semi-circular table. From their looks, they were the big fishes of the pound, one stood out to the eye in no time at all, unlike the other two, who were somewhat similar... long robes, faces unrecognizable because of their hoods. They were sitting at each side of the other man. The one standing out was a tall, old man, with a ridiculously long white beard, that was reaching his feet. As the others, he wore a long robe, although his was more decorated. He also had a hood over his head, but unlike the other wizards, you could make out two, blue as ice, cold eyes. They were emanating power... raw, absolute, indiscriminate power. He was nothing to joke about. One wrong move and there wouldn't be a single speck of dust left out of you.

The three men stood up when the guards arrived in front of them escorting a man. He was fairly tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular build. He wore an armor made of a light, durable metal, covering just his vital spots. Underneath the armor he wore a crimson cloth, black ninja combat pants, and armored boots. His most particular trait, was the mask he wore. It was a metal mask, covering his entire face, and it gave out only a pair of blood-red eyes.

Wanting to get some answers, the man spoke. "What's the reason of my summoning at the Institute of War, High Councilor Vessaria Kolminye?"

"Champion Zed, we've got a mission ready for you." spoke the man beside the High Councilor, a High Councilor himself actually, named Azrael.

"A mission? What type of mission?" asked the now named Zed.

"It's a scouting type. We have a certain subject we have to investigate, and we decided to send you. Without doubts you'll be able to do such a thing with the maximum secrecy and the minimal efforts." said the other man, another High Councilor, Azazel.

"What's the mission's rating?" asked Zed, curious and starting to get high in hope for it to be a high rank mission, just to make it more exciting.

"It goes from S to SS, we have to point out that no killing must be done. All you have to do, is gather intel on our target, and we chose you because we know you're _very_ capable in avoiding to get caught." Azrael commented.

"What's the target's name and location?"

"Black Wizard Zeref, Alvarez Empire. Apparently he's at the head of the empire. He's called Emperor Spriggan by his people." Azrael gave the available information.

"More about him?" asked Zed hoping to get more data about his target.

"Young man, quite tall, well built, jet-black short hair, dark eyes, somewhat abnormally sharp canines; most of the time he wears a black outfit with gold trim and a white toga draped around his torso." finished Azazel, giving out all the necessary information about what does the target look like.

"Why do you need to investigate the man?"

"It doesn't concern you, Champion Zed. Now tell us, do you accept the mission?" answered Azrael, with a neutral voice.

"What's the reward for completing it?"

"What is it that you want?" asked Azazel.

"I want you to guarantee me that the Ionian faction won't try anything funny with the Shadow Order till I'm done with the mission. If when I get back, I don't see my students safe and sound, you'll know the wrath of a being of shadows." answered Zed, with a menacing voice.

"Very well, we guarantee you that Ionia won't move a single finger on them, you have our word." said Azrael, after nodding to Azazel.

"Good. Now, how do I get there?" asked Zed.

"We'll have you teleport in near the capital, you'll have to walk towards it and try to get some information on the target." explained Vessaria.

"When we'll get ready with the arrangements we'll call you." Azazel told the Champion.

"That's all, you're dismissed now. You can go." Vessaria told Zed, who just nodded, and proceeded to the exit.

After he was nowhere to be seen, the three councilors resumed their discussion.

"Do you think he's capable of such a request?" asked Azrael to the other two men.

"He's a remarkable character, very strong actually, and has a strategic mind. It's also praiseworthy the fact that he rarely makes his prey escape. Either way, even if he doesn't have to kill the target this once, I feel like he's going to obtain good results." answered Azazel.

"Very well, shall we make the preparations for his departure?" Azrael asked rhetorically.

"Get there two of the best wizards specialized in space shifting magic, we have to make sure that he gets to his destination." said Vessaria to the other two councilors.

"It'll be done, sir." bowed Azrael and Azazel before exiting the room.

* * *

Zed arrived in a dark chamber, with runes engraved on the floor, that were making some light in the darkness of the room. Apparently, he was to be found here, ready for the teleport to the Alvarez continent. When he entered, he spotted two hooded wizards, he guessed they were the ones responsible for his departure.

"Master Zed, sir. The three High Councilors instructed us to use our magic to teleport you to the necessary continent." said one of the wizards.

"Very well, shall we get started then?" said Zed in a calm voice.

"Yes, sir." nodded the two wizards.

And then they instantly started chanting spells in a language that was unknown to Zed. After a few seconds, a bright light engulfed the room, the light was so bright that Zed had to put one of his arms in front of the mask, at eyes level to avoid to be blinded.

"The spell is ready, sir. Now please enter the magic circle, and in a few minutes you'll arrive to destination."

Zed nodded to the two, and did what he was told to do. He started to feel like he was beginning to disappear, but suddenly a loud explosion was heard. Three hooded figures, in black robes entered the room, and instantly took down one of the two wizards that were teleporting Zed away. The other one yelled to him "I'm going to continue the teleport, but I don't know where will it take you to, 5 more seconds, 4, 3, 2..."

Suddenly Zed felt a sharp pain in the shoulder, followed by a few landed hits in the ribs, stomach and knee. Apparently one of the assaulters managed to land a few spells on him, just before his body disappeared as the wizard in charge with the teleportation finished the countdown.

The light of the spell vanished, as did Zed's body, the spell was successful, but since one of the wizards that had to do it, was taken down, the effectiveness of the spell was sure to be less. So it's actually unknown as to where was he teleported to.

"Fuck, we let him escape." one of the three attackers cursed, as he finished the last wizard in front of them.

"We have to get out of there, before the security is alarmed." said another assaulter.

"You're right, le-" was all the third one said, before his body flew in the wall in front of him, destroying it.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Azrael's voice was heard through the chamber.

"Shit. It's one of the High Councilors." cursed yet again the man.

Azrael formed a fireball in his hand, that he directed towards one of the two hooded men, after a bright explosion, not even the ashes were left of him.

"Oh my god, damn it." said the last one standing.

"I won't repeat myself, what's the meaning of this? Who are you? What's your purpose there?" asked Azrael, with a menacing, cold voice.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you, just please don't kill me." begged the man.

"We were following the orders, to kill the man that was going to be teleported to Alvarez." explained the hooded man.

"Who is your boss?" asked Azrael, making his magic flare, to let the man know that he wasn't to be joked with.

"I-I don't know, I've never met him. He isn't even from this continent. All I know that he's at the head of a group of cultists." continued the man, now sweating and gulping from the demonstration of power of the High Councilor.

"What type of cultists?" asked Azrael, wanting more answers from the hooded man.

"I-I think they're Zeref followers. That should be the name."

'A cult of Zeref, huh? Is it a coincidence? Just who in the hell is that man?' thought Azrael to himself.

"Guards, apprehend this man, we're going to interrogate him further. And give the two wizards some medical cure. They're still breathing.

"Z-Zed got t-teleported, sir. B-But he got se-severally wounded." managed to say one of the wizards, while coughing out some blood.

"I see, now rest. You did well." said Azrael, dropping the cold attitude.

As he was leaving the room, he joined up with Azazel.

"So? What's the deal?" asked Azazel.

"Zed managed to get teleported, but was left wounded, the location of his teleport is unknown to us... for all we know, he might've gotten teleported in the ocean, and in his situation, it means instant death. We can't even send troops after him, the fact that the Institute got attacked by enemies, and they managed to do so without us noticing mustn't be let out to the public. That, and also, as I said, we don't know where he was sent to." explained Azrael.

"I see, that's quite the dilemma. Anything else?"

"The attack and this Zeref character that we want to investigate are tied. Someone wants to prevent us from investigating. For the moment, we have to interrogate the prisoner, he might reveal something else." finished Azrael.

"Very well. I'm going to see Vessaria, he might want to set up a meeting." said Azazel.

Azrael nodded, and went off his way.

'Something's off about this whole story...'

* * *

[Ishgar, Fiore Kingdom, Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail guild]

"Master, we're finished for the day, I have to close up the guild." spoke a white haired beauty, wearing a gorgeous red dress that went just above her ankles.

"Very well. Thanks Mira. Lucy, Bisca, you should head home aswell." spoke a tiny, old man, apparently the Master of the guild.

"Will do, Master." a blonde and a green haired beauty answered together.

"Actually, you three, do you mind having a walk with me? There is something that concerns me that I should discuss with you." said the Master.

"What is it, Master Makarov?" asked Bisca with a furrowed brow.

"I'll tell you as we start our walk." answered vaguely Makarov.

"Alright, one second and I'm finished then." said Mira, as she was closing the guild's doors. "Very well, we can go." Mira told them.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" asked Lucy.

"It's about Natsu... Did you notice something about him that was off since the raid on Tartaros?" asked Makarov with a serious look on his face.

"What do you mean, Master?" asked Mira, slightly confused as to why would the master think that Natsu was acting weird lately.

"I mean, he's become way too quiet all of a sudden, and he wears a serious expression when he thinks no one is looking." explained Makarov.

"I did notice that." said Lucy with a frown. How couldn't she notice, she was Natsu's best friend for years now, and even if she didn't want to admit it, she had a thing for the dragon slayer. So it was just obvious that she would notice such a change in him, which was frightening her a bit, since the attack on Tartaros was months ago.

"So you did too, huh? Don't worry anyways, it's Natsu we're talking about, it must be something Igneel related, and after talking about it a bit, he'll be back to his usual self." Makarov tried to cheer Lucy up, she didn't want to see one of her children sad.

"He's right Lucy, Natsu will be ok, just you wait." Bisca tried to cheer her as well.

"Very well then, let's head home now. It's darkening out here." said Mira.

Suddenly, a bright light has appeared in the sky, a little further than where they were. Out of the light, they saw a body fall on the ground.

"What was that?" asked Lucy.

"Was it a body falling out from the light?" asked Bisca, slightly uneasy about the situation.

"I don't know, let's just see what is it." said Makarov, trying to calm the girls down.

"Right there, Master." Mira pointed her finger to where the body was lying. After a little sprint, they found themselves surrounding the body. In front of them was a man clad in light armor with red clothes here and there, and a particular mask on his face. After examining him a bit, they saw the terrible wounds that were covering the man. There was a deep wound in his shoulder, one in his stomach and a deep cut in his knee. The man was losing a lot of blood, but was still breathing, he needed urgent medical care.

"Oh my god, Master... he's going to bleed to death if we leave him be." shouted Mira, concern in her voice.

"I know. Bisca, call Wendy, and tell her to come to Mira's house ASAP; Mira, you and Lucy will take him to your house, it's the nearest one; I'll go call Porlyusca, she can help us. We have to move fast. Let's go" instructed the Master.

The girls nodded, and started moving accordingly to the plan. Bisca called Wendy, the air dragon slayer adept in healing, through a communication lacrima. Mira and Lucy, meanwhile, were advancing towards Mira's house, careful to not shake the wounded too much.

* * *

After arriving in front of Porlyusca's house, Makarov started to knock violently on the door, risking to break it down. He had no time to lose.

"Who dares to knock like this at my house's door, damn it. I'll make you pay for that!" a voice could be heard behind the door, it sounded very angry.

After opening the door, Porlyusca noticed the person in front of her house. It was Makarov.

"What's the deal Makarov?!" asked Poryusca, actually very pissed-off.

"It's no time for these things, you have to help us, we have a severally wounded man ." said Makarov in a serious voice. Porlyusca noticed the mood, so decided to not pressure the thing anymore, and to move where she needed to. Makarov, noticing that the woman understood, started to walk towards Mira's house.

"Is Wendy coming there?" she asked to Makarov.

"She is. I told Bisca to give her a call. She should be there when we'll arrive." explained Makarov.

"Very well. How did it happen? And who is it?" asked Porlyusca, hoping to get some clear answers.

"We don't know who it is, he just happened to drop off from the sky, and when we got near him, he was lying on the ground, bleeding." explained Makarov, to which Porlyusca narrowed her eyes, but noticing that there was no hint of a joke in Makarov's voice, decided to trust him. After that, they just kept running in silence, agreeing that the faster they get there, the higher the chance to help the wounded.

* * *

"We're here." said Mira as she opened the door, enlightened the rooms and led the two girls towards her bedroom. The girls followed, and put the man's body on bed. Just then they noticed that they were kind of tired, since the man wasn't that light, but were happy nonetheless that they managed to get there in time, now all that was left to do is wait for Wendy and Porlyusca to come.

"What do you think, will he make it?" asked Lucy, with a frown on her face.

"I don't know, Lucy. All we can do is to wait." said Mira, now a frown growing on her face aswell.

"Keep me in touch if anything happens, I have to return now, Asuka is alone home." announced Bisca, to which the girls just nodded.

After Bisca left, Lucy asked "Where are Lisanna and Elfman?"

"They're on a mission. It's an easy one, but a long one. So they'll probably be out for one or two months." replied Mira.

After that, a knock was heard at the door, Mira rushed to open it, and found Wendy, Makarov and Porlyusca standing in front of her. She guided the two specialized in medicine towards the wounded's room, and let them work without any interference. So she reunited with Lucy and Makarov in the living room.

"Master, Porlyusca asked me to give you this." said Mira as she handed Makarov a paper with a list of things she required him to bring her here.

"Thanks Mira, I'm going to ask Laxus to help me with this. Lucy, you should go home, it's quite late already. You have a mission with Natsu tomorrow, remember? Try to learn something about what pains him, and cheer him up." said Makarov with a wink at the end. Lucy blushed, but agreed nonetheless.

"Alright, good night, Master, Mira. Keep me in touch, alright?" said the blonde.

"Sure thing, Lucy. Good night." replied the white haired beauty.

"You should go to sleep as well Mira, it's been a hard day. Leave the door open, so we can enter it with Laxus." said the master.

Mira just nodded, and went to Lisanna's room, since her was occupied at the moment. She changed in her night gown, but hardly managed to get any sleep, her mind shifting to the wounded man, hoping for his well-being. With that in mind, after a few hours, she managed to drift asleep.

~oOo~

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, review.**

 **The updates might be random.**

 **As for the chapter, AU story, with OOC characters, will modify the plot as I see fit, so it won't really follow the original FT plot. It has some LoL material(mainly the MC of this fanfiction), but I don't think it's enough to qualify it as a Crossover Fanfiction.**

 **For those that don't know what Zed looks like, google it: Zed League of Legends.**

 **That's all. REMEMBER: Review |:D|**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Mira woke up and decided to make herself breakfast. When she entered her kitchen, she found Wendy resting on a chair. At that moment, memories of what happened last night rushed in her mind. Anxious to know what's the man's condition, she woke up Wendy. "Wendy, come on Wendy. Wake up, how has it gone? How is he?"

"Hmmm...5 more minutes." replied Wendy in a sleepy voice, barely opening her eyes.

"Wendy, wake up already." said Mira, highly impatient.

"Huh?! Mira? What's up?" said Wendy, rubbing her eyes, and getting adapted to the light.

"What do you mean what's up? How is _he_?" asked Mira, concern in her voice.

"He? Oh..." realized Wendy, now a frown on her face.

"Wh-What do you mean Oh? What happened? How is he feeling?" unease filling Mira's heart.

"Well, you see... all I could do is heal the least serious wounds, with Porlyusca's help we operated him, and managed to close his deeper wounds. Apparently, he had some broken ribs, his stomach was in serious condition, and the wound in his shoulder was very deep. Thank god you found him instantly, and called us... he wouldn't have made it if you weren't in zone." said Wendy, eyes downcast.

"You're not telling me something." Mira said, narrowing her eyes. "What is it Wendy?"

"I...-" tried to say Wendy, but in that moment Porlyusca entered the kitchen. "He's in a coma." is all she said.

"Coma? A-Are you sure about that?" this made the woman very pissed-off, and Mira noticed that

"Are you questioning my abilities, young woman?!" Porlyusca asked with narrowed eyes.

"Err...No, I'm not...But how did it happen?"

"There are several causes that can lead to coma, but in his case, it's due to his injuries. He suffered a blow to the head, adding that to his wounds..."

"So how long will he stay in coma?" asked Mira.

"I can't say, he can wake up in a few minutes, days, weeks, years, or never again..." said Porlyusca as she went past Mira, and made herself a cup of tea. A frown appeared on Mira's face, as she let the news sink. "Before you start thinking that I'm that cruel, I won't stop taking care of him. We do not kill at Fairy Tail." said Porlyusca, having noticed Mira's expression, and having guessed her train of thoughts. At these words, Mira couldn't help but brighten a bit.

"Thanks, Porlyusca." said Mira, with a small smile on her face. The woman just nodded, and kept making her tea. Mira, remembering that she had to open the guild in half an hour, decided to go and change, but Porlyusca stopped her, having something else to tell her. "Remember, we're going to leave him at your place for the time needed, when we're not here, you're allowed to see him, but DO NOT do anything. One more thing, don't take his mask off; even while unconscious, when I tried to take it off, he grabbed my hand with quite the strength for a man in that condition. Apparently it means a lot to him, so we better leave it at it."

"Very well. I'm going to change now, I have to open the guild." said Mira, nodding to what the woman just said, and leaving the room. "See you later at the guild Wendy, but do take a rest, you need it."

But the blue haired dragon slayer didn't even hear her, she returned to her sweet dream in no time at all.

* * *

The guild was slowly filling up. Sign of it were the loud cheers, laughters, and occasional brawls around the guild. Mira took her seat behind the bar, as per usual. She was cleaning some plates, when Lucy and Bisca joined her. They greeted each other with smiles on their faces, before dropping them and wearing more concerned expressions, mainly the blonde and green-haired beauties.

"So, how is he?" asked the two of them together.

"Well..." Mira tried to find the proper words, but found none, so she decided to not beat around the bushes, and to tell them the truth. "Alright, his conditions were critical, thankfully his wounds are now closed thanks to Porlyusca and Wendy, but..." Mira frowned at this part.

"But what?" asked Lucy, with a concerned voice.

"But...he's in coma..." finished Mirajane with a sad smile.

"Wh-What?!" was all that could say the two stunned girls who were making questions.

"..." a moment of silence got a hold of their discussion, no one daring to interrupt it.

The one to muster the courage to break it, though, was Bisca. She had to get some answers out of it, even if it was for a reason that wasn't very clear to her, she just felt like she had to know more about the man that fell from the sky in the starry night.

"H-How did it happen?" she asked.

"Porlyusca said the reason for a coma are numerous, but apparently it's due to his injuries." explained Mira

"And how long will it last for?" asked Lucy, not really adept in medicine. At this question, Mira's face lost it's brightness, which did not went unnoticed by the two girls.

"I don't know, nor does Porlyusca know... all she said is that it could last from a few days, weeks...to even months or years... and there is a chance that he won't come out of it anymore..." explained Mira with a weak voice.

The other two frowned as well when Mira finished explaining, and didn't even notice a certain old man joining them.

Makarov, having noticed the mood, tried to lighten it. "Come on, ladies. That man is strong, if he could survive for who knows how long with those injuries, he has to have a huge will power. He won't get beaten this easily, even I can tell that. Just give it time, and he'll awaken someday." he said, with a grin of his.

"Mmhh, you're right, Master." nodded Lucy with a fond smile, before continuing. "Alright, I have to meet up with Natsu at the station, we have to move by train to the mission's appointed location. See you later guys!" Lucy waved goodbye to the group, and after receiving a nod from them, she left.

"By the way, Master... on what basis did you make the statement?" asked a confused Bisca.

"I was there when Wendy and Porlyusca were operating him. He's a man that went through war, is what his body said. Scars were visible everywhere, that's not your usual view..." explained Makarov with a calm and low voice, and slightly narrowing his eyes at the end.

"Anyways, enough thinking about that. We'll have time for questions when he'll wake up." continued Makarov, now with a grin dominating his face.

"How do you know he'll even wake up?" asked Mira in a sad voice.

"Just a feeling." deadpanned the old man, to which the girls sweatdropped. "Either way, no reason to keep it letting you down. Live the days how you've always been living them." And with that the discussion ended, and everyone returned to their activities.

* * *

Two months have passed since the day Mirajane and her little group found the wounded man that fell from the skies. It hasn't changed much since then. Mira would always keep an eye on him, everyday, to see if there were any signs of him awakening, but there was none, as per usual. The only notable movement was his chest, due to his calm and rhythmic breaths. She then left the room, to make herself a cup of tea, as she did every morning. She remembered that today was the day when her siblings would come back from their long mission, and she would have to answer some obvious questions, such as 'Who's he?' and 'Why is he here?'. Deciding that she wanted to look at the man's peaceful figure one last time, she reentered her room once more. She staid in it for a few minutes, before something that never happened caught her look.

'He moved?!' thought a bewildered Mira. 'No, it must've been my imagination...'

But then there it was again, a faint movement from the man.

'H-He did it again.' she said to herself. 'I must call Porlyusca.' and without wasting a second, she got a hold of a nearby communication lacrima, and called the pink haired old woman.

"What is it, damn girl. It better be important." responded Porlyusca in a grumbling voice.

"It is. He...He moved." said Mira, with a smile on her face.

"..." Porlyusca said nothing for a moment. "I'm coming right away, keep an eye on him." and she hang up.

Deciding to do as the woman said, Mira returned the room where the man staid.

She watched his figure for a bit, before she heard a grumble. It definitely came from him, she thought. Following it, were a few more slow, and weak movements. First just a few fingertips, that he clenched his whole hand once, and then he shook slowly his head.

The man opened his eyes, but Mirajane couldn't see it, because of the mask blocking the sight to her. All he saw was a blurry of things, till his eyes adapted to being used again, and adapted to the room's light. He scanned the room till he saw the figure of a woman standing in front of him. He had to try his best to try to open his mouth, and to let out whatever else but unrecognizable growls. With his throat burning, consequence of his coma, he managed form a complete phrase.

"Wh-Where...am...I-I?!" asked the man in a low and weak voice, if Mira wouldn't have paid close attention, she wouldn't even think that he said anything.

"Huh?! Oh... ehm... hey! You're actually in Magnolia Town." answered a slightly bewildered Mira, not really believing that after so long, the man's awakened.

"Mag...nolia T-Town?" he asked yet again, with the same rough and weak voice, that was almost a whisper.

"Yeah, Magnolia Town, in Fiore's Kingdom, Ishgar Continent." Mira tried to give him more details of his whereabouts.

"Do...esn't ring... a bell." the man said.

"Wh-" Mira tried to ask him something, but a knock on her door interrupted her. It must be Porlyusca, she thought.

"Wait here a second, I'm going to open the door, a doctor just arrived, she'll visit you." Mira said to the man, and left the room, heading to the door and opening it just to find the elderly woman, as she expected.

"How is he?" asked Porlyusca.

"He seems to have regained conscience." replied Mira.

"Good, give me some time with him, and please do not disturb, I have to check up on him." said the woman, to which the white haired barmaid just nodded.

Mira was left looking as the pink haired woman headed to where her room was. Deciding to find herself something to do, she went to have a shower and then to change herself, since in a few hours she had to open up the guild, as per usual.

* * *

*Mirajane's room*

The man heard a door open, and close itself soon after. He saw a woman with pink hair approach him. He moved his head a bit, to look at her better, but his eyes were still a bit unfocused. After a bit of struggle, he could make out the lineaments of the woman, she was quite old, wrinkles covering her face. Her pink hair was tied in a bun on the back of her head, with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She had reddish eyes and a beauty mark on the left side of her face, just below her mouth. She wore a green blouse with a tie around the collar paired with a matching skirt, over this, she had a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by dragon horn-like teeth protruding outwards.

She got near him, examining him for a bit, before speaking.

"Relax. I'm a doctor." she said, before resuming."Tell me... do you remember what happened to you?"

"I...don't." he replied in a low voice.

"I see... Let me ask this other thing then. What do you remember?" she asked, analyzing the man in front of her.

The man was thinking for a few minutes, in which the complete silence got a hold of the room they were in, before answering the woman's question.

"I...don't remember...anything." he said, struggling to let out words.

"Not even where you come from? Your past? Your acquaintances? Nothing at all?" she insisted.

"No...thing at...all." he said, coughing a bit in the middle.

"Do you at least remember your name?" she tried once again.

"I'm...not sure... I have a... feeling... it's Z...ed." he replied, once a gain coughing.

"Zed then?" she asked for confirmation, to which the man just nodded.

"Alright Zed...I'll fill you up on what happened while you were out cold." the woman said, waiting for any sign of permission to go on.

Zed nodded to it, and Porlyusca began explaining. "Well then, a few of a nearby guild's members- you just met one, the white haired woman- found you when you _fell_ out of the sky on a night. You were bleeding, and had several deep wounds, that could've been fatal if they didn't find you soon enough. We managed to close your wounds, but you suffered enough damage for you to go in coma."

"H-How... long?" was all he asked, to which Porlyusca answered. "Two whole months."

"..." Zed wasn't moving for a bit, letting the information sink.

The pink haired woman, after waiting for a bit, started to tell him what he must, and mustn't do, if he wanted to heal soon enough. She was filling him in with whatever could help him to regain his shape, to which the man, oddly enough, just kept listening, without even trying to interrupt her. After finishing her babbling, she asked him if he understood and if he was listening to her at all, to which the man just nodded.

"You seriously listened to all I said?" asked a bewildered Porlyusca.

"I...did. Is it... strange?" asked Zed, not really getting what's the bewilderment for.

"Well...no one usually listens to me, that's why I hate these filthy humans." she replied.

"Well...you said it was for...my well-being...Why wouldn't I listen?" he finished with a loud cough.

"Wow... whatever. You have to rest. Do as I said you to do, and you'll be fine in a few weeks. The white haired girl will take care of you." she said, before leaving the room, after leaving a note on the table that was nearby, they were notes with advice for Mira to follow.

'A coma... Just who am I? What am I doing here?' Zed thought to himself, before drifting to sleep, without him even noticing.

* * *

Mira just finished her shower, she was drying her hair off, and was changing herself in a black V-neck shirt that was showing off her voluptuous chest, and a pair of blue jeans, that were embracing her curves just splendidly. Before leaving for the guild, she decided to check up on the man that was in her room. She knocked at the door, but hearing no response she decided to enter it. She noticed that the pink haired doctor just left, and saw a note on the table, she took it and, after stealing a glance at the man, that she assumed was now sleeping, decided to read the note.

After a few minutes, she finished to read it, and a huge smile appeared on her face. Deciding to do as the note said her to, she made the man some light food, just to avoid him starving later on. She left it on a nearby table and left the house.

Just thinking back at it, she couldn't help but smile. The man was doing fine, and Porlyusca will help him with the rehabilitation. In a few weeks he'll be able to move freely, and she couldn't be more overjoyed. A frown then appeared on her face when she remembered that apparently he lost his memories, probably side effect of the coma, and all that stuck with him was his name.

'Zed' she thought. Before smiling yet again and walking on towards the guild.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. That's all for this chapter, hope you enjoyed, if you did, Hit that like button and-no? It's not that? Okay then :c**

 **Follow/Fav/REVIEW, that's all I want to see, constructive critics, or just something you want to tell, doesn't matter.**

 **If you have any questions that I can answer for you, you're free to PM me, I'll gladly answer your doubts.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Mira arrived at the guild's doors, she started with her usual morning routine. She opened the doors, set the chairs and cleaned the tables, and then went behind the bar, as her usual, washing some plates. The difference in today is that she was surprisingly of a good mood, humming and singing all the time, with a smile on her face.

Master Makarov was the first one to enter the guild, he greeted her, and noticed her smile.

"Why so happy today, Mira?" asked Makarov, a tad confused.

"Hmmh?! Oh hey, Master!" Mira greeted as soon as she noticed the tiny old man. "Er...I just feel very happy." she stated simply, humming a song, and not giving out any information, to which the Master just pouted as a little child.

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" insisted the guild's master.

"Hmm..." Mira was faking a thinking moment, before she spoke. "Alright, I guess I'll tell you..."

Upon hearing it, Makarov plastered a smile on his face, but it got crushed when Mira finished the phrase. "...when the others will arrive." and then she just showed him a little bit of tongue, and winked, jiggling at the reaction she obtained.

"Ugh...you're so mean." Said Makarov with comical tears streaming down his eyes.

"Fufufu~" Mirajane just kept giggling, teasing the guild's master was her favorite hobby.

After that, she just kept doing her business till the guild was slowly filling up. Sign of it was the brawls that were starting to appear, the laughing accompanying it whole.

"A jug of booze, Mira." arrived a dark haired beauty, wearing just a bikini on the top, with a pair of brown jeans underneath. She was the guild's alcoholic, Cana Alberona.

"Right away, Cana." Answered Mira, with her usual cheerful smile, which was kind of restrained the last two months, but it seems like it just magically reappeared.

"Oho, why so happy all of a sudden?" Cana asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Don't tell me... you found yourself a _boyfriend_?" continued Cana in a teasing voice, with a smirk on her face. Mira blushed, but tried to shake such thoughts off the girl's mind.

"What are you talking about. I'm not! I'm just in a good mood." replied Mira.

"Alright, alright... as you wish, but if you do find a boyfriend, remember to introduce him to me." finished Cana with a teasing smirk, that she knew would make the white haired mage blush. Obtaining what she wanted, she left Mira alone, and went to sit somewhere else with her booze in hand.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Bisca arrived in front of Mira, and noticing the mood as well, they decided to inquire.

"So? What's up?" asked the green haired mage.

"Oh, here you are. Good, can you call Master here, please? I have to give you all the news." replied Mira, which made the two girls tilt their head, not understanding why did she want Makarov here. Lucy decided to ask the reason.

"Why shall we call Master here?!" asked the blonde haired beauty.

"Shush, just do it already." Mira replied with a smile of her own.

"Ehm... alright..." said Bisca. "Just give me a second then..." and she left towards the guild's master. She found him on a table, drinking from his own jug of booze, together with Cana.

"Master, could you come for a second? Apparently Mirajane wants you for some reason." explained Bisca to the master.

"Oh? So she decided to talk finally? I couldn't wait any longer." replied Makarov with a smile that split his face.

They arrived in front of the bar, and having their own group assembled, Mira decided to talk.

"So... you remember that's been two months since _his_ fall from the sky, right?" the others instantly caught up with her train of thoughts, and nodded. Mira continued. "I have bad news and good news." she said, the others grew more curious.

"Alright...what's the good one?" they asked, deciding to leave the bad one for the end.

"He's awake!" Mira replied with a huge smile on her face. She received a mix of 'what?', 'really?', 'no way' replies. To which the white haired mage just nodded her head, confirming what she has just said.

"When did he-?" started Makarov, before getting interrupted by Mirajane.

"This morning. When I was keeping an eye on him, he suddenly moved a few fingers, before he slowly shook his head, we even managed to make a small conversation." explained Mira, narrating what has transpired this morning. The groups' expressions started to bright up incredibly, they just felt like a boulder was lifted off of them.

"Porlyusca said that she'll help with his rehabilitation, and in a few weeks he'll be able to do normal activities." continued Mira.

"Told you, all we had to do is wait." laughed Makarov, recounting the events of the day after the man's fall, at the guild.

"Well then, you said there were bad news as well." interrupted Lucy, losing her smile for a second that didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Right...he has lost his memories..." replied Mira with a frown on her face, losing her cheerful attitude.

"Amnesia?" asked Bisca, to which Mira nodded her head and added. "It's probably due to his coma, and his injuries. He said that only his name stuck with him."

The group grew curious, dying to know the man's know, Mira noticed the situation, and just chuckled, lifting off the previous sad mood.

"Fufufu, aren't you quite curious when it concerns his name?" Mirajane teased them, but hearing them complain, she just decided to reveal it to them. "Zed."

"Zed?" they asked. Mira just nodded.

After that, they just kept chatting of some insignificant stuff, but didn't notice in the slightest that practically the whole guild listened to their 'private' discussion.

'A man that fell from the sky?!', 'Who is he?', 'Coma?' were the whispers that were travelling through the guild at light's speed.

When a group consisting of Fairy Tail's most notorious mages made their way towards the small group at the bar, they interrupted their chatting, and listening a bit at the rumors at the guild, they made a 'Oh crap' face, realizing what have they done. Without them noticing, they made it out to the public all they talked about.

"Gramps, what's that about?" asked at the same time Gray and Natsu. "What's with this guy?" they insisted.

"Damn it, we should've stayed quieter, now all the guild knows about it." lamented the guild's master.

"What's done, is done." sighed Bisca.

"Might as well tell you the whole, detailed story." sighed Mira behind the bar. All the guild was now silent, intent to listen to the story Mira was going to tell.

* * *

"No way, you kept it a secret for two whole months?!" asked a random guild member.

"So he indeed was in coma?" asked another.

"And for two months?" yet another joined in.

All were so concentrated on making the news sink, that they didn't even notice the two Strauss siblings that just returned from the two months long mission. They greeted, but no one did so in return, so they just made their way to the bar, where their older sister was staying, cleaning a porcelain cup.

"You know, you could at least greet us, after missing us for two whole months." said Lisanna, with a mock offended tone.

"Lisanna!" exclaimed the older Strauss, rushing to her. "I missed you so much. How did it go?" she asked, wanting to know their results.

"Fairly well, if I do say myself. But what's the commotion? No one seemed to even notice us."

"Well... It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you once we get home." said Mira with a nervous smile on her face, she just had to explain the story yet again.

"It's Manly for a man to be told a story when he just returned from a long mission." shouted Elfman, making a pose, showing off his muscle, making the two Strauss sisters sweat drop.

* * *

The day was ending, and the guild was slowly emptying. After no one was there anymore, Mira locked the doors, and left towards her house with her siblings.

"Well then, Mira-nee. What was that about earlier?" asked Lisanna, not handling the suspense anymore.

"I already told you. I'll tell you once we're home, it'll be easier to see for yourself." giggled Mira, enjoying to keep her sister on the line.

Lisanna pouted, but decided to not inquire anymore, unless she wanted to get teased for the whole walk.

* * *

Once entered their house, Lisanna decided to go for it instantly.

"So?"

Mira rolled her eyes at her sister's impatience. "Take a sit, you as well, Elfman." she instructed, and began recounting the events, not leaving out any details, figuring that it would make it easier to understand without having more answers asked.

After ten minutes of silence, waiting for the news to sink in, Lisanna spoke for first. "Where is he now?"

"Upstairs, in my room." replied quietly Mira.

"May we see him?" asked Lisanna, curious to meet said man. Mira just nodded, and gestured to her siblings to follow her with her hand.

She took them upstairs, opened slowly the door, and entered the dark room, now a light shining it coming from the hall behind them.

"Is it him?" asked Lisanna in a low voice, not desiring to wake up the sleeping man.

Mira nodded, and looked at the table where she left the food this morning, it was all finished, not a drop left of the soup she prepared. 'He must've been hungry' she thought to herself.

The two younger Strausses were taking in the figure in front of them. The man was wearing a mask on his face, and oddly enough, it was the only covered part of his body, not counting the lower body, that was covered with a blanket. There was a hood that hid his hair and went down till his shoulders. No trace of skin was let out by the mask. They then shifted their gaze on his upper body, mainly his stomach region, and his shoulder. Lisanna put a hand at her mouth, it was quite the sight. So many scars, and they could even make out his new fresh wounds, that were fortunately closed and bandaged, but blood was there nonetheless. His body maintained some of his muscular frame, but due to the coma, they mostly atrophied. All around him were life support machines, with cables and other stuff attached to his body. Deciding that it was enough for the day, they left the room in silence, and waved Mira good night. Mira just nodded, and let them exit. She admired his body once more, as she got used to do since the day she was authorized to remain, to keep an eye on him. She was listening to his calm and gentle breathe, the sound was somewhat amplified by his mask, but it was peaceful either way. She noticed that her eyes were starting to close, feeling drowsy all of a sudden, so she made space in a nearby sofa not even caring to change herself in something more comfortable for the night.

She instantly fell asleep, thoughts running to a certain man now sleeping as well in her room. She just couldn't feel any happier now that he woke up from his coma.

* * *

The next morning she woke up, feeling a bit sore. 'That's what I get for sleeping on this uncomfortable sofa' Mira thought to herself, rubbing her eyes, she stretched a bit, to make the soreness go away. When she opened eyes, she found two shining eyes glowing in the darkness of the room, but before panicking, she managed to talk normally. "You're awake?" she asked, trying to make it sound as casual as she could.

"Yeah." he answered.

"How do you feel?" she asked, a little concern now in her voice, looking out for whatever reason could indicate that he wasn't ok.

"I'm fine. Weak, sore and with some light headache, but overall fine. I guess you're one of those that found me that night huh? Thanks for taking care of me." replied the man, genuinely thanking the beauty in front of him.

"Don't even sweat it." she replied with a smile now on her face.

"Er... I don't think I introduced myself. My name's Zed, or so I think it is... you see, it seem-" he tried to explain, but was interrupted by her.

"Amnesia...I know, Porlyusca told me already." replied Mira with a little frown on her face. "Oh, and I'm Mirajane, may as well call me just Mira." she said, wiping away the frown from her face, and replying it with a smile. "You mind if I open a bit the window? It's kind of dark in here." she asked for his permission first.

"Oh please, don't mind me, it'll take a second to get used to the light, I'll be fine." Mira nodded to his response, and made some light in the room by opening the windows and let the sun enter.

"I assume you already know that you'll have the pink haired doctor to take care of you during the next two weeks of your rehabilitation." she asked, wondering if he knew about it.

"I do. Well, works fine for...*cough*... me." he said, with a cough in the middle, feeling his throat dry, he took the glass of water that was next to him, and gulped it all down. "Again, thanks for taking care of me, and your food is delicious, although if I do say myself, it was missing some nutrients." he said with a chuckle, to which Mira laughed as well.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I had to do a light meal for you. You just woke up from a two months long coma. Can't make you some hyper-caloric stuff right away, now can I?" smiled Mira as she finished.

"Why not, ahahaha." laughed Zed.

"Are you hungry? Porlyusca instructed me on what to feed you, so I guess you should be fine in case." Mira said.

"Alright, then surprise me, Milady." Zed nodded, and chuckled. "I'd be honored to have more of your delicious cooking." said dramatically, to which the white haired beauty blushed a bit, and giggled, exiting the room and heading for the kitchen, but before managing to do so, she was interrupted by Zed who asked with a small laugh. "Do you always sleep in such uncomfortable clothes and on a sofa? Or is it because of me?" as he finished he was chuckling to no end, enjoying the reaction he got from Mira, as she left the room in a rush, with a bright red face.

'Such an interesting situation I've got myself into' and he chuckled a bit to himself, thinking back to all that happened.

* * *

Mira was in the kitchen, finishing to prepare the meals for Zed and her two siblings, in that moment Lisanna entered, and greeted her sister. "Morning, may I help you with anything?" she asked.

"Good Morning, Lis. And if you don't mind, could you take the meal to Zed? He's awake upstairs." she instructed her sister, who just nodded and obeyed.

Lisanna entered the room, after knocking and getting a 'Come in' response. She saw the man standing with his back on the end of the bed, admiring the view that offered Mira's window on their beloved Magnolia Town.

With a little weird 'Good morning', Lisanna introduced herself, before putting down his meal on the table.

"Er...I'm Lisanna. Mirajane's little sister. How do you do Mr. Zed?" she asked, in an awkward and nervous manner.

"Hello, and please, just call me Zed, miss." Zed introduced himself, and chuckled at the younger girl's introduction.

"Alright, then Lisanna or Lis is fine as well." she replied with an embarassed expression, since she messed up the introduction. Zed found it cute, actually, and was giggling at her expression.

"Is there something wrong?" she yelped with a red face.

"Fufufu, it's nothing. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, Lisanna." he said, regaining his composure.

"I'm sorry I've crushed into your home like this, and that you have to take care of me. It must've been difficult for you." he said in an apologetic tone.

"Don't be, and actually, I just came back from a two months long mission, so I wasn't there when Mira found you. But I heard you were in quite the mess."

"Seems so, even though I don't remember a thing." said Zed with a downcast voice.

"Alright, I'll leave you to your meal now, you must be hungry. I'm sorry for the intrusion. If you ever need anything, don't mind asking." she told him, before going towards the door.

"Thanks." the man thanked, bowing slightly his head, before weaving her goodbye, and she left.

'Time to dig in, I guess.'

* * *

While Lisanna was taking her time bringing Zed his meal, Mira decided to have a shower, and to change herself before having to leave for the guild.

When she finished, she decided to see how is Zed doing. So after drying her hair, putting on a white colored pair of jeans and putting on blue striped shirt, she went to the man's room.

"Hey, may I enter?" she asked, shyly.

"Wow... To what do I owe such a nice view?" asked Zed, teasing the now blushing girl.

"It's not that... I...I have to go the guild in... moments. I just had... to get ready." she stuttered while trying to give him a reason.

"Oh well, after that meal, and now seeing you like this, you just stunned me. So I was kind of disappointed when I heard that it wasn't directed to me." Zed said in mock-disappointment.

"Silly. I just wanted to see if you enjoyed the meal." Mira squealed adorably. And Zed just started giggling, loving the reaction. "You tease..." pouted Mira, not handling him anymore.

"Delicious, by the way. You'd be a fine wife, you know? Beautiful, good at cooking, I wonder how much more are you able to do." upon hearing it, Mira's face turned a crimson that could rival Erza's hair. 'Did he really say it?!' she thought to herself.

"Idiot!" she squealed again, and again very cutely. Lisanna was passing by when it all happened and couldn't help but giggle at her sister's reactions. She grinned viciously when she thought that she found some nice material to tease her sister on.

"Anyways...What's this story of a guild? What is a guild, actually?" asked Zed, deciding that he teased Mira enough for today.

"You don't know?" asked Mira, in a shocked voice.

"I don't remember anything about my past, but if I knew about them, I think I'd feel something about it. But I don't, right now, which means I'm totally ignorant at the moment." said Zed, chuckling.

"I see. Well, fundamentally. It's a place where mages and wizards gather. Think of it as a pub, we party everyday, have some brawls and take requests, which are missions with a reward. The bond is that of a family though. No one would hurt one another with the intention to do so. That's what it makes staying in a guild such a beautiful thing." explained Mira to a confused Zed.

"Hmm, I think I got it. I feel like I had something around those edges back from where I'm from, not that I remember where am I from, fufufu~." said Zed.

"Although I feel like it's much different." he added.

Mira just nodded, but took the piece of information anyways.

"Alright then. I'm going. I'll see you this evening. Porlyusca will come here later, I wrote her in a note to feed you with what I prepared earlier, so you should be fine. Today starts your rehabilitation. Good recovery." Mira smiled him as she was leaving.

"Thanks, and see you." Zed weaved her goodbye. And decided to sleep a little more. And so he did.

~oOo~

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. That's it for this chapter. If you enjoyed: Fav/Follow/Review.**

 **To answer the guest: Thanks, first of all. I hope I won't let you down. And actually I've 'written' another fic, but I dropped it on an other account, because I started it without thinking much of what I wanted to write about, just got overhyped after having read a damn nice fic xD. So I think it's safe to assume that I have zero experience as a writer. But I'm loving how it's turning out with this one. And I have some stuff in mind with it. Let's just see how it turns out :D**

 **Well then. Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

'Hell, I wonder how am I even alive... The injuries that were almost going to kill me were nothing compared to these two hellish weeks. Thanks god it's over.' Zed thought to himself. Two weeks have just passed, and he just ended his rehabilitation with that demonic healer. He decided to have a walk to explore the surroundings a bit, and thanks to Mira's advice, he learnt about a place that would be perfect for his training that he intended to do undergo when he was finished with Porlyusca. She told him that he had to get into a forest, ten minutes of walk from their place, and he would find a lake surrounded by mountains, with a breath-taking waterfall. And so it was. He had no other words to describe the sight he was witnessing in that moment. Simply stunning. In the middle of the lake, right before the waterfall, there was a huge boulder. 'It'd make a perfect spot for meditation' he thought.

'I should go home now. Wait...what am I saying, it's not even my house, I just broke into it and am now occupying it. Guess I'll have to find some money and take an apartment for myself. I shouldn't take advantage of the Strausses like that...' thinking that, he went back on his steps. Mira said she'd like to show him Magnolia Town, and who was he to refuse a lady offering to walk him around.

* * *

When he entered the house, he was met by the younger of the siblings, Lisanna, who was making lunch at home, since she felt bored at the guild. She'd have to switch with Mira, though, who was going on a 'walk' with Zed to show him around Magnolia, and they should even drop by Fairy Tail eventually. Deep in thoughts, she didn't even notice Zed that was leaning on the door frame, apparently giggling for the girl's reaction time. It took her quite a while to notice him, in fact.

"Oh god...YOU SCARED ME!" she almost jumped for the scare, Zed laughed loudly at the reaction. "I thought it was a thief!" she continued in a slightly angry tone, that just make the man amuse even more.

"I guess that's the reaction I get when I have this outfit, huh?" he asked rhetorically. "Anyways, good evening, why alone home? Weren't you going to spend your day at the guild?"

"Good evening." the girl sighed, letting out the frustration, and now coming back to her smile. "I was going to, but there was nothing to do, and I was getting bored, so I thought I'd drop by and make you something to eat." Zed rose an eyebrow, not really getting why would she come here just to make him stuff to eat. "And before you start thinking your way, it was Mira that suggested me to do so." Lisanna, exhaled, reading the man's thoughts.

"I-I see...Thanks. Anyways, you mind if I use the shower? Afterwards I'll come down to eat." he said, to which Lisanna nodded.

"Oh, I'll bring you some clean towels, so try to not be found naked when I'll enter." the girl added with a giggle when she saw him tilt his head. "I'll knock three times, just to be sure." she finished.

Nodding, Zed continued upstairs, and entered the bathroom. He soon undressed of his clothes, and took out his mask. He looked once in the mirror, examining for the hundredth time his face, and sighing when he finished. He turned on the hot water, and entered the shower, shuddering at the pleasurable sensation. It was the ideal thing after a day with that pink haired witch.

 _KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK..._

 _"It's me, Lisanna. I have the towels, may I enter?"_ he heard her voice behind the door.

"Come in." he replied, as the girl entered the room, and placed the towels somewhere he would see them instantly. She was stopped on her tracks when she noticed Zed's mask sitting over the pile of his clothes.

"Hey, I was wondering...Why do you keep wearing that mask?" Suddenly, examining his blurry figure under the shower, he saw him freeze for an instant, before replying in a low voice.

"I guess it's just a feeling I get from my former self. Although I understand why..." Lisanna frowned when she heard him, and understood that she touched the wrong button, and tried to apologize immediately.

"I-I'm sorry if I asked something that bothers you." she spoke in an apologetic tone.

She heard Zed sighing, before replying.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. It's just that it seems it's a touchy matter for me. And may I ask you to leave? I'm almost finished, and I'm not sure how much you want to see me naked. Or you do?" he asked, with a chuckle at the end, knowing that this would lift the mood a bit.

"Huh?...Oh...R-Right away!" she squealed adorably and rushed out of the bathroom, Zed thought she was red of embarrassment right now, and chuckled on the inside.

He then turned off the water, and exited the shower, taking a towel that Lisanna just brought him, and dried himself off. Then he took reached his pile of clothes, and begun dressing, leaving the mask for last. Before putting it on, he took another glance in the mirror, and frowned, before readying himself. Afterwards, he headed in the kitchen, as he told the girl earlier. He chuckled a bit when he saw that she was nowhere to be seen, and thought she had left for the guild, since Mira should be coming back now, for their appointment. He rapidly finished the meal the young white haired mage, and made a mental note to praise Lisanna afterwards, for making such delicious food. Having nothing else to do, he made his way to the sink, and started to wash the dirty plates.

When Mira entered the house, she was surprised to see Zed at the sink, finishing to wash the dishes.

"I could've done that, you know?" she said with a small smile and a hand wave.

"Oh, Mira. Hello!" he greeted the white haired beauty. "You know, I was getting a little bored, so I thought 'Why not'. Don't worry about it though, I might have some skills as a dishwasher." he said, feigning seriousness.

"Yeah right." Mira mocked, with a chuckle.

"You're hurting my feelings, and my dignity. Do you think I'm not worthy enough for the job?" Zed asked dramatically, as he was hurt for real by her words, eliciting a giggle from the woman.

"Whatever..." she rolled her eyes, and gave him a smile. "Ready for the 'tour'?"

"Never as ready as now, even more because of the company." he answered, with a bow. Mira blushed a little, making him chuckle.

"What?" she asked, her blushing intensifying, feeling his gaze on her.

"You're gonna blind me, you know? You're just beautiful." replied Zed, observing her gorgeous figure. She was wearing a pair of jeans shorts, a black T-shirt that was stretching around her chest area, and a pair of white sneakers. She had the hair in her usual pigtail. It made her look more like a girl of her age, instead of the usual mature look she adopted, not that he minded that one. Either way, she was stunning.

Mira blushed at his compliment even more than she already was, but accepted it nonetheless. "Thank you." she replied shyly. "And you? Are you going to wear that?" she asked, pointing at his clothes. Zed chuckled and answered. "Well, it's all I have for now, so I can't complain much. I'm just sorry that it's not of your liking." he said faking a hurt tone.

"Oh you know I don't mean it like that." she pouted.

"Fufufu, and what do you mean by it then?" he insisted, having lots of fun teasing her.

"People will surely keep you under watch dressed like that. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." she replied with a slightly unbelievable reason.

"Oho. So Mrs. Fiore's top model is concerned about me?" giggled Zed.

"Wh-What? Ho-How did you know?" asked a stuttering and bewildered Mirajane.

"Lisanna." he indicated, with a laugh at Mira's reaction. "But you know, just think about it: Mirajane Strauss was seen walking around Magnolia with a mysterious masked guy. What would the press think about it? They'd go crazy over it, fufufu."

"You know, you make me regret the instant I asked about your outfit." Mira sighed, eliciting a laugh from Zed.

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Shall we go then?"

"Sure, lead the way...Mrs. Strauss." ended emphasizing the last part, which made Mira's patience grow thin, as she showed the man a deadly smile, that instructed him on stopping now that he had a chance. Seeing that it worked, Mira let out a victorious smirk, as she led him out of her house. 'It feels so good winning over him like this' she thought.

'Mental note, DO NOT piss off this woman more than necessary, or it'll be my downfall.' Zed thought to himself, sweating cold a little at the woman's aura.

* * *

Six hours have passed by till Mira was finished showing him around. It was a nice tour overall, she managed to let him see some of her favorite spots, and she had to admit that she enjoyed spending time with the man. As last stop, she said she'd take him to the guild. And so she did. They were now in front of the legendary Fairy Tail, Mira's pride and joy. She soon made her way at the doors, bringing Zed with her by his hand. She inhaled once, and opened the doors. The guild went in silence at their arrival, only whispers could be made out. Mira then decided to officially introduce the man to the guild.

"Guys, this is Zed! The man that you heard so much about." Zed rose an eyebrow at that, not really understanding what did she mean by that, but Mira didn't seem like she cared, and went on. "Treat him well, everyone!" she exclaimed. And then took him by his hand again, and started to walk down the guildhall. When she reached the bar where she was usually sitting, she let his hand go, and seated next to him. "I'm sorry. They happened to hear me talking with Master Makarov about you, and was forced to tell them all as well." Mira said, with a small frown on her face, fearing that he might get angry at her.

"Guess it couldn't be avoided." he reassured her, before turning his back, to see all the guild glaring at him, some examining his clothes, others whispering to each other. He chuckled at that. Soon a small group of six arrived in front of him.

It was Lucy, Bisca, Makarov, Erza, Natsu and Gray. The first to make get closer were the first three. Who introduced themselves.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, pleased to meet you." the blonde haired Celestial mage started first.

"Hey, I'm Bisca Mulan." followed the green haired sharpshooter.

"Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's actual guild master, pleased to make your acquaintance. We, with Mirajane, happen to be the ones that found you that night." introduced and explained Makarov.

"I see, for the beautiful women here, I'd gladly kiss your hands, but unfortunately the mask won't let me to." he said, sounding for real a little disappointed, which was enough to make the beauties blush. "Anyways, I thank you for the help. I don't know if i'll ever be able to return the favor. Thanks again."

"Don't sweat it, we at Fairy Tail always help those that need it." said Bisca, with a fond smile on her face.

After those three, followed the next three, which was the group made of Erza, Natsu and Gray. All of them were analyzing Zed from head to toe. The first to talk was Erza.

"Hello! I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you." Zed nodded, acknowledging the introduction, which made Erza continue "I was wondering. Do you fight?"

"Ehm...I...really don't know. You see, I've lost my memories, so now i'm a blank sheet of paper. All that's stuck with me is my name..."

"I see." replied the crimson haired knight.

"But I won't negate the fact that I feel like I was a fighter. But that's it."

"So, would you mind a spar?" asked Natsu, Gray nodding at him, apparently wanting an answer as well.

"I wouldn't, but I have to refuse. I wanted to have a month or so, to come back in shape. If you still want, after that, I'd be glad to fight you... I'm sorry I don't think I got your name."

"Oh, name's Natsu. Sorry about that." Natsu said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you Natsu. Guess you know me already, not that there is much to know." he chuckled.

"And I'm Gray, I'm kinda on the same boat as Natsu. When you're ready, give me a call. I want to my hand at you."

"Sure thing, Gray. It'd be a pleasure." Zed answered, shaking Gray's hand, before offering his hand to Natsu as well, who shook it with force. In that moment, something like an impulse coursed Zed's body, shaking him a little, and stunning him for an instant. The others seemed to notice, and concern conquered their faces, the most affected were those that were looking directly at him.

"Zed, you're ok? Hey, buddy...what happened?" asked Natsu, fearing that he was the reason of his actual condition.

After passing through the shock, Zed tried to recompose himself. "D-Don't worry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm fine now, though." he tried to reassure them.

"A-Alright...But what about the eyes? Was it one of your tricks?" Gray asked.

"Eyes? What happened to my eyes?" confusion filled Zed's mind.

"I mean, your eyes' color shifted from blue to red for a second. How did you even do that?"

"Huh? Are you sure? I...I don't know. I felt like an impulse passing through my whole body for a second. But now I'm fine." He received some glares of concern from some, but others just didn't buy what has just happened.

"I'm not sure if it's related to my past self, it might just be something inoffensive that I simply don't remember I'm capable of." tried to give them a reasonable explanation, one that he also needed, since he was the most confused.

"Ehm... alright. It's getting kind of late, we better head off home, and relieve the tension that was created." Mira said, glaring at her guild members, and flaring some of her demonic magic at them, who just retreated, sweat pouring from them, afraid of feeling the wrath of the Fairy Tail's Demon. Zed observed the scene, and chuckled, who'd have guessed that such a gentle, sweat and beautiful woman would make her guild mates so afraid of her; that said, he also felt her aura for a second, and shivered. Mira saw him, and just giggled, before leaning and whispering in his ear _"That's what you'll get if you keep on teasing me, fufufu."_ But that didn't discourage Zed. "Who said I didn't like it rough." and gave her his own smirk, that she obviously didn't see, but imagined he'd do.

"Silly." she said, before standing. "Alright, we're off, see you all tomorrow! Master, may you close the guild for me today? My legs are destroying me, I'm going home to rest."

"Sure thing, Mira." replied Makarov, before throwing his own two cents "And Zed, careful to not make her even sorer tomorrow, alright? I kinda need her safe and sound here." Makarov grinned, as he saw Mira's blushing, obtaining the desired effect.

"Ahahaha, won't assure you, but it's Mira's call. I'm a gentleman afterall, fufufu." chuckled Zed, already loving this old man.

Makarov smirked at that, but dread filled him when he noticed the demonic aura aimed at him. He enraged the sleeping beast, and he wouldn't get off easy. 'Oh shit, I better hurry nominating the next Master, since i'm dead meat after this...' the old man thought to himself, already praying.

"Master, may you come with me for a second? There is something I'd like to discuss with you, in private." Mirajane offered a fake smile, that promised only hell to pay for whoever was at the receiving end.

"I beg of you, Mira. I'm just an old decrepit man. I was just kidding, have mercy on me. Think of my family." Makarov was on his knees, begging for forgiving, tears flowing from his eyes in a comical way. All were laughing at the scene, even Zed, before he was called out by a certain muscled Fairy. He just followed, wanting to know his intentions.

"What's the deal, Elfman?"

"I'll say it only once...I don't trust you, nor do I entrust you my older sister. But remember this, if you hurt her even just a bit, or just make her cry, I'll hunt you down and will kill you. I won't stand by." Zed was shocked at such behavior, Elfman totally dropped his idiotic attitude that he was usual showing, and instead showed a very serious one, one that ensured a lot of suffering if you were to mess up with his family.

"May I ask you the reason of such aggression towards me? Is it because you think that I'm making this whole thing up?" Zed asked, narrowing his eyes, and it could be seen through the mask, his shining eyes narrowing slightly, the color fluctuating from blue to red and again to blue.

"Zed, Elfman? What's the deal?" Mirajane interrupted the two, who just kept eye contact for a few more seconds, before Elfman turned around, and walked back into the guild. "It's nothing, nee-chan. There was something I wanted to ask him." and he disappeared in the crowd of people in the guild.

"Are you sure it's all fine?" Mira insisted, concern evident on her face.

"Yeah, don't worry. So, wanna go?"

"...Okay then."

After a few minutes of walking, Zed halted, much to Mira's surprise.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah...can you tell me something from when I fell from the sky?"

Mira nodded, although questions were appearing in her head, but she let him continue.

"What color could you see from my eyes at that time?"

"Ehm...I think they were red, does it matter?" confused, Mira answered.

'Red, huh?' he thought.

"And what color are they now?" he asked again.

"Blue, what about it? Wasn't it an ability of yours that you forgot about?" Zed didn't answer, and resumed his walk, apparently lost in thoughts. Mira tilted her head, but followed him anyways.

* * *

"I'm going to sleep in the living room, I don't want you to make sacrifices for my sake anymore, I should be fine now, so there is no more need for you to lend me your room."

"I don't really mind, you know? I could always go to sleep with Lisanna." Mira tried to argue, but was denied when Zed insisted. So she decided to drop the arguing.

"I wanted to ask now for a while, are there any requirements to join your guild?" Zed asked, shocking Mira for a moment.

"What? Is it full? Or is it off limits?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-No, I was just flabbergasted when I heard that you want to join the guild, so you're going to stay in Magnolia then?" Mira asked, a face splitting smile on her face.

"I guess so, no place for me to go anyways, thought I might as well join you." Mira brightened up even more, since she enjoyed his company A LOT, even if they knew each other for little more than two weeks (not considering the two months coma).

"If you have even a small reserve of magic, you can be a Fairy Tail magician. That's our motto."

"I see, anyways, first I have to do some solo training, to return in shape. We'll talk about it when I'm done."

"And what kind of training are you going to undergo?" Mira asked, slightly curious.

"It's a secret." Zed giggled at her pouting.

"Come on, can't you tell me?" she insisted, making the classical puppy eyes. Thankfully Zed turned away, facing her with his back, so he'd avoid her strategy.

"That's not fair, you know? I wouldn't be able to refuse those eyes. Anyways, returning to the training...It's secret because even I don't know what do I have to do. I just have that feeling, like I always followed an agenda when it was about my training. So I guess it stuck with me."

"Alright then. Hmm...It's kinda late. I'm going off to sleep, see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Sweat dreams, Mrs. Strauss. And dream about me, I'd feel honored."

"Aha. Like I'd dream about some masked freak who plays at the gentleman." Mira giggled.

"Touche. Anyways, good night." each other then went to his bed, or couch, in Zed's case.

The lights went off, Zed went to lie on the couch. He wanted some sleep, but some things weighed on his mind.

'What was that sensation when I shook hands with Natsu? And what's the meaning with the eye's color change... Just who the hell am I?' soon sleep won over him, and he went off like a candle.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, Fav/Follow/Review.**

 **Till next time! Next time i'll try to make a slightly longer chapter, so stay tuned :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First time writing a fighting scene, and holy hell, almost 7k words. This chapter proved to be fun to write. Tell me how I did with the fighting scene though. Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning finally came, and Mira, albeit reluctantly, woke up, with sleepy eyes and a cute yawn. She took some spare clothes from her closet, and went towards the bathroom. She entered, undressed gracefully, turned on the steamy water, and entered the shower. The ghost of a smile was present on her face, while she was humming a tune, mind drifting to who knows what thoughts she had. When she was satisfied, she turned off the water, and gently exited the shower. She extended a hand to grab her underwear, and then put a shirt that was way too big for her figure, but it was the most comfortable thing to wear when she was home, relaxing, since this was her free day, which meant no guild, no brawls, no clients, no problems. She had a whole day to enjoy for herself. After having dried her hair, she was almost going to exit the bathroom, when she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be alone, and she was reminded of a certain masked man, that was supposed to be downstairs, doing who knows what. With that in thought, and wanting to avoid herself the embarrassment of the man in case he found out the way she was dressed when was alone at home, she decided to put on a pair of shorts. Now having a content smile, she exited the bathroom, and headed in the kitchen, wanting to make herself breakfast, and if he'd be awake, for him as well, if he would want.

After arriving in the hall, downstairs, she went to check in the living room, but found no trace of the man, she then headed towards the kitchen, and still nothing. Then a note on the fridge caught her attention.

 _"To Mira,_

 _Don't look for me, I went out to start my training._

 _I should be back this evening._

 _-Zed"_

'So he's out training, huh? I wonder where...' she shrugged off the thought and went in the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. A little frown appeared on her face, in the meanwhile. She just knew that the day would now be a lot more boring, without Zed bugging her.

* * *

[Middle of the forest, Magnolia]

Zed made his way in the spot he decided he'd train in. It was the lake with the waterfall that he found a while ago. He made his way to the shore, and looked into his water reflex. He touched with a finger the water, and small waves were starting to expand from the point he has just touched the water. He then stood up and tried to focus his thoughts on the feeling he had regarding his former training regime. Then images flashed in his mind, blurry images of him training filled his mind, and just like an instinct, he knew what he had to do. Deciding to warm up a bit, he took off his mask, and took off the clothes covering his torso, and now only in his pants, he started jogging along the shore. The lake's circumference length was roughly 5 kilometers, and there was even a path under the waterfall, which was quite beautiful.

'Five laps, and then we can proceed with the actual training, last half will be only meditation.' he made his schedule in his mind while he was still jogging.

* * *

He was done with almost all his training for the day, all he missed was the meditation. The sun was almost setting. He made his way towards the waterfall, put his stuff near a rock, and then jumped into the water, swimming till the boulder, that he decided would be his spot for the meditation part. In no time at all, he was on top of it. He took the lotus stance, and begun his meditation. Slowly, he let his head clear of all thoughts, void filling his mind. He kept his focus, not moving an inch for three hours, when he broke the stance deciding that it was enough for the first day. He made a mental note of slowly adding more stuff to the regime as the days would pass. He then took his stuff and put it on after he reached the shore by swimming. Than he just took it slow, enjoying the moon's light mirrored by the lake's crystalline water.

His walk was mostly silent, his mind wandering off to his many thoughts. 'I feel like I'll be able to remember something about my past if I keep on focusing during meditation, but mostly should be unlocked through acts, just who knows what should I do to unlock a memory...Damn it.'

And just like that, he kept walking.

* * *

Mira was in the kitchen, brewing herself a cup of tea, when she heard a door opened, she expected her siblings entering the house, since it was quite late, but it was not the case. In their stead, the man she wanted to spend the day with entered. She didn't actually understood her feelings towards the man. She couldn't call it love, but she was not uninterested as well. It was quite the mess in her head. But it was a matter of fact that she enjoyed his presence A LOT. Anyways, she'd let the time flow, and see what happens, that's what she has decided for.

'I could use some teasing, for leaving without saying me anything the day before. I think I'll enjoy it.' Mira thought with a diabolic smirk on her face, that went unnoticed by the man.

"Sup, Mira. I'm back." Zed greeted, absentmindedly. She expected to receive a lovely smile and a greeting from her as per usual, but he had no such response, just a 'humpf' from her, who turned her head from him.

"Err...What's the deal?" tried to get some clues, but was greeted with silence.

"Mira? Hey, at least turn your head and look at me."

"..."

Mira was laughing her ass off in her mind, it was just too good teasing him like that. Deciding to move the stage a bit, she turned her head, and glared at the masked man with cold blue eyes. Many men would start burying their graves upon receiving such a glare, but Zed just stood there confused, not getting why was he getting such a glare from the she-demon.

"Hey, what's up with that glare, Mira? What have I done?"

"..." she kept glaring.

"Come on, I don't like seeing you like this. Listen, I'm sorry for whatever I've done, just please stop with that gaze, it's killing me." in an apologetic tone, Zed tried to beg for forgiveness for whatever he has done, which was still unknown to him.

Mira just couldn't hold it in anymore, she was seconds away from exploding for the fun she was having with the man. And that was exactly what happened.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH, OH MY GOD...I COULDN'T HOLD IT IN ANYMORE...MY STOMACH IS HURTING FROM ALL THIS...AHAHAHAHA!" Mira was laughing in a way she didn't in years. It only went on as she saw Zed staying in the middle of the room dumbfounded. Her little revenge was a success, now she paid him back for the embarrassment at the guild.

Zed was still dumbfounded, sweat dropping at Mira's laughing form, confusion written all over his face, not that she could see it.

"Ehm...Why are you laughing now? I don't get it... what the heck is happening?" genuine confusion in his voice.

"Oh my...god...That was...the best fun I had...in years." Mira replied, trying to even her breath. "You should've seen yourself, even if the mask was in the way, it was just too fun."

"Mind explaining?"

"Ahaha, okay okay...I was just teasing you, consider it payback for the embarrassment at the guild and for leaving me alone the day I'm free. I was so bored the whole day, I watched so many movies and brewed so much tea that I want to burn down the house." Zed sweat dropped again at the explanation he's just received from the white haired woman.

"And that's it? You serious?" Mira nodded, "Alright, this is war, my dear..." Zed declared, before changing his tone to a more teasing one, "...and here I wanted to ask you out in a cool place I found, guess I'll just take Lisanna, or Lucy, or Bisca there. Yeah, they should enjoy it waaaaay more than you~" upon hearing this, Mira's jaw dropped, eyes went wide, and a single 'What?!' escaped her mouth. Zed laughed internally at the reaction he got.

"W-Wait, what do you mean you were going to ask me out? What do you mean when you say you'll ask those other three?"

"Exactly what I said." Zed deadpanned, now being the one enjoying the teasing.

"I...I...Listen..."

"Not so fun being on the receiving, Mira-chan~?" he now openly laughed.

"Wh-What?" still trying to process what has just happened, Mira was left almost wordless.

"Relax, I was just having some fun, fufufu. Consider it revenge for earlier~." he copied what has just transpired on him, and used it against the white-haired beauty.

"Y-You meanie!" Mira was relieving her anger in such an adorable way, that Zed could barely hold himself from throwing in an 'Owwww' at the cuteness he was just witnessing.

"Hahaha, and for leaving without saying you anything the day before...I'm sorry. I didn't really know that you had a free day. I just assumed that you worked at the guild everyday."

"Humpf..." anger still withing her, she wouldn't even offer him a proper discussion anymore. Zed, reading through her, knew the perfect thing to say that would brighten her up instantly.

"You know? I was thinking to take you on a camping night, we might as well extend the time spent~, at my training place. We'd hunt for ourselves, and sleep under the starry night~." He just smirked when he totally predicted her.

"Seriously?" Mira asked, stars in her eyes.

"I mean it. It might be fun."

"Promise it then." she pointed at him, and ordered. Zed chuckled, but did so.

"I promise. But first I'll finish with my training regime. So I can see if I can be useful for Fairy Tail in some way." Mira was smiling again, hopeful that he'd enter the guild soon.

"Alright." she simply replied.

"Mind if I use the shower? I'm a little sweaty, and dead tired."

"Sure thing. When you're done, come down and eat a bit. You must be hungry." Zed nodded to her, and made his way upstairs, entering the shower. That was ideal to wash away all his problems and fatigue.

* * *

A month has passed, nothing new happened, all the same routine. Zed would wake up early in the morning, sneak his way into the forest, warm up, followed by intensive training, and meditation left as last. Mirajane told him that when he was found, he had with him razor shurikens and dual blades attached on each of his arm, that could be hidden at will. Apparently he was capable in mid and close range combat. So he trained with them as well.

During this month, he regained his muscular frame and improved his stamina. He also had the same feeling he experienced in the past, when something concerned his former self, and it was regarding his fighting style. He got a hang of his old combat style, but felt like something fundamental was still missing, so that was still a limiter, but he was sure that he could hold his own against most of the people anyways.

* * *

As per usual, he made his way back at Mira's home. The two younger sibling seemed to be each on his own mission. The one that worried him the most was Elfman. It seems like he wasn't very sympathetic to the muscled fairy, but it was another matter. All he had to do is demonstrate his worth and gain his trust and respect, and he intended to do so in a fair way.

Having arrived in front of the door, he opened it, and made his way into the house. Just like all the times, he greeted the ivory haired beauty, chatted with her for a bit, had dinner, and then went to have a shower. This once though, instead of going straight off to sleep, he went to talk again with Mirajane. He had to discuss the matter of him joining the guild, and he knew she'd be very happy.

After discussing a bit about it, for almost an hour actually, they finished, Mira still excited went to her room, and fell asleep instantly, the ghost of a smile on her face as she was having very sweet dreams. Zed was no different, still sleeping in his mask, actually he never got it off, if not when he was training.

And so the night passed on.

* * *

Morning made his way into the sky. Mira and Zed were both already awake, both in the kitchen, having breakfast and chatting.

"You'll come with me today. You'll be officially a Fairy Tail member from today!" Mira exclaimed with joy in her voice, she just couldn't wait anymore longer.

"I get it, I get it. You keep repeating it for two days straight already. I told you, I'm not running anywhere, so you'll have to bear with me for quite a long time probably."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited."

"Oh, I feel very honored, _Mrs. Mirajane Strauss_." Mira just rolled her eyes.

They both were ready, locked the door of her house, and walked towards the guild. The walk was mostly silent, just some humming coming from Mirajane, and a few chuckles from Zed, who loved the girl's attitude.

* * *

"Hey Mira. Oh, Zed. It's rare to see you around here. How come you're here?" it was the short, old, guild's master, Makarov Dreyar.

"Good Morning, Mr. Makarov-"

"Makarov is just fine, drop the honorifics." Makarov laughed it off, and Zed chuckled as well.

"Alright. Well then, Makarov. I'm here because I'd like to join the guild. Even though I'm not sure if I have magic reserves into me, I'm quite confident in my skills. Is it okay?" Zed informed the guild master, who just had a widening grin on his face.

"My boy, I couldn't wait for this day anymore. Of course you're in. I've decided to make you join the very same day you woke up. I just didn't have a proper chance."

"Thank you, Makarov. I'm in your debt, yet again." Zed chuckled, apparently he was just accumulating debts with these people. But he'll repay him for sure, he thought.

"Don't even sweat it, brat. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Thanks again."

"Congratulations, Zed!" Mira embraced the man, a smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"We'll wait for the whole guild to be here, before the grand announcement." Makarov gave him a thumb up, and made his way to the bar, grabbing some booze. Today would be very noisy at Fairy Tail.

"You might also be able to meet the Twin Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth, a rival guild, but we're on good terms. They're old friends, so you might want to know them." Mira told the masked man.

"Dragon slayers, huh? So just like Natsu?" Zed asked, curiosity evident in his voice, since it was a very fascinating thing to have Dragon slaying magic.

"Not only like Natsu, there is also Gajeel and Wendy, the latter was the one who helped healing you during your coma. She's an adorable girl. They're both in our guild, anyways." Mira added.

"Oho, so there still is someone who I have yet to thank for the help. Hope I'll meet her soon. And this Gajeel as well." Zed replied.

* * *

The guild was pretty full, Rogue and Sting present as well, since they were passing nearby and decided to drop in for a bit. As always, the guild was very noisy, until Makarov stood on a table, clearing his voice.

"Ahem..." no one was listening. Makarov inhaled once, before shouting. "LISTEN YOU BRATS! I SAID SILENCE!" he shouted at top of his lungs, and got the attention of all of his children. "Very good. I have an announcement. Zed, who decided to drop by today, has come here with a request. And I just couldn't negate it..." he trailed off, to create some suspense.

"What is it, Master? Stop beating around the bushes!" yelled Natsu, getting nods from other members.

"Alright. Here it is...WELCOME OUR NEW FAIRY TAIL MEMBER! ZED!" he shouted, before being overwhelmed by cheers and loud whistles. "COME ON ZED, COME HERE, SHOW YOURSELF TO THE REST OF THE GUILD!" Makarov solicited the masked man, who just couldn't do anything else than accept. He climbed on a table, and greeted the members, cheers becoming even louder, he couldn't help but smile. This is what a family is about. And now he was part of it.

"Hey, guys! I'm very happy and excited to finally be a member of your family. Treat me well!"

* * *

The guild celebrated like there was no tomorrow for hours, before it quieted down a bit. Zed decided to head out of it, to have a breath of air. He was followed by Makarov, Mira, Team Natsu, Bisca and Wendy.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zed asked, raising an eyebrow, that no one would see.

"Hey Zed! Congratulations on being a rookie." Bisca smirked at him.

"Thanks Bisca. Hope we'll get along."

Then a short blue haired girl made a step in his front. It was Wendy, the Fairy Tail's healer and Wind Dragon Slayer.

"H-Hello, Mr. Zed. I-It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvel." she introduced herself shyly.

"Oh. So I finally get to see my little savior." Zed towered over Wendy, so he decided to lower himself at her height, staying on a knee, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Wendy. And thanks for the help back there. Without you, they told me, I'd be dead meat." Zed patter her head, and chuckling as he saw her turn a red that matched Erza's crimson hair. She then left in a hurry, startling some, and making the others giggling.

After everyone was done congratulating him, Team Natsu moved forward.

"And what do I owe your presence?" Zed asked dramatically, making Gray and Natsu grin, but Erza was still impassive.

"You promised you're going to spar with us!" Erza went straight to the point, considering unnecessary beating around bushes.

"I did say so. Well then? Want to go?" Asked Zed, searching for confirm.

"Yeah." All three of them nodded. Zed just chuckled. 'Who knew they were such fight freaks' he thought.

"Good luck, Zed! The Twin Dragons will join us soon, and I think you'll have to fight them two, they're just as battle maniacs as these three are." Mira told Zed, with a wink at the end. Zed giggled a bit seeing the reaction it got from Natsu and Gray.

"Well then, gentlemen. Lead the way." said the masked man, the three fairies nodded, and led the way to where they would spar. Makarov and Mira followed as well, and soon joined Sting and Rogue, who hadn't had the chance to shake hands with the rookie.

Words of the spar spread like fire in no time at all, and soon half of Magnolia was present to the show. They were in a decently big field, with a big sakura tree at the river's shore. Cana started making bets, with a grin on her face.

"It's going to be fun. Well then, ladies and gentlemen, make your bets. Who do you think will win? The rookie? Or one of those three that we all know very well?" Cana started attracting people around her, before asking the spar's details to the guys fighting. "Well? What are the rules?"

"Zed?" asked Erza, giving him the chance to make rules.

"So it's on me? Alright... I'm going to fight..."

People were dying inside, wanting to know who was the first one to go.

"...all three of you at the same time." The people around them started to shout, dumbfounded, "WHAAAAAT?!" their jaws dropping to floor, and eyes bulging.

"Wh-What? Are you sure you want to take them all head on?" asked a worried Mirajane.

"Sure thing, I wanna try my hand on them." replied bluntly Zed.

"You're sure you don't want to take us 1 on 1?" asked Erza, also a little shocked.

"It would be boring, come at me with all you've got, all of you." Zed went into a stance, and taunted them with a hand sign, telling them to come.

* * *

"Is he crazy? Does he have a death wish? Erza alone is tough, but those two monsters as well?" a random spectator whispered to another.

"Well then? Your bets?" Cana was sure this would get very interesting to see. People started writing names on paper like crazy. And soon, all were all eyes on the spar that hasn't started yet.

* * *

Erza equipped her sword in an arm, meanwhile Natsu and Gray went into their own stances. They were looking at each other for a bit, studying their opponent, Zed, who hasn't moved yet. Suddenly, he disappeared from their vision. They tried to look around, when they heard a grunt, it was Gray, who got taken down in a hit in the stomach. They were left dumbfounded for a second, before regaining their composure. It was now obvious that they couldn't let their guard down. In front of them stood a man who apparently had years of experience in combat, probably the instincts kicked back in during his training, after the coma. His movements were so fast, that they could barely see him moving at all, and their eyes were trained to speed to a certain degree, but apparently it was not enough with his speed. Suddenly he disappeared from Gray's side, now Natsu and Erza on the edge, guards high. A punch was coming towards Natsu's abdomen, but he saw it, and blocked...but his body was sent back a little, making two strips of earth with his feet.

'I couldn't block it totally. Amazing...such force from a simple punch.' Natsu thought, impressed by his opponent's force. "This is exciting. I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, a grin on his face.

No one seemed to notice that Zed halted for a second when his punch connected, another impulse travelling through his body, just like the last time. He rapidly regained his composure, and glared at Natsu, who seemed to enjoy the fight. He grinned as well, before disappearing once again.

Erza and Natsu went back to back, trying to team up against Zed. Unexpectedly to Erza, though, Zed went for a low kick, trying to take her off balance. But Erza reacted just in time, and thrust her sword to where Zed was. With a back-flip, Zed evaded the attack from the crimson haired knight, before going in for a punch. When he got close enough, Erza moved back, and Natsu took her place, since he was more versatile for the close range, while Erza had an advantage in the mid range with her sword. Natsu blocked the blow aimed at Erza, and went in for a knee in the masked man's stomach, but before connecting, he kneed the air. Zed used Natsu to flip in air, going for Erza with an axe kick in mid air. Erza wasn't ready for this, and tried to block, but was pushed back, and rolled on the ground a few times before stopping.

When she was on her legs, she felt air leave her lungs, as a punch arrived in her abdomen, bending her armor, and leaving an imprint in it. Not even given the time to fall, Zed appeared behind her, and kicked with a side kick, before reappearing again in front of her, finishing her with a roundhouse kick. Erza spun in the air a few times, before hitting the ground, without standing up anymore.

* * *

"I...I can't believe it. He took down Gray and Erza without breaking a sweat. Just who is he?" was almost the only thing that the citizens asked each other countless times.

* * *

The last one standing was Natsu, and he was itching to go more. This fight was one of the best he had in a long time, and he didn't intend to go down without a good fight.

"You're strong, very strong, actually. It feels so good, I can't explain it properly. You know what I'm talking about, right Zed?" Natsu asked, a grin on his face.

Zed just nodded. 'Now's the time to deal with the most troublesome... What's the feeling that I get when I touch him, though...' his thoughts were disturbed when the Dragon Slayer dashed at him, ready to throw a punch.

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu chanted, "...Iron Fist." His punch became covered by flames, and he aimed at the masked man's abdomen. He was surprised when he saw him not moving at all, seemingly wanting to test his strength. His grin became even wider, and putting even more force and magic into his fist.

Zed stood there, guard risen high, in a stance that would offer him more balance. The fist connected with him, and was surprised at the young fairy's force. If he was to count raw power alone, Natsu beats him by a lot. But in an actual fight, raw force isn't always everything you have to count on. There are other factors. The force of the punch pushed Zed back a few steps, but he regained his footing, and dashed at Natsu, becoming a blur. Natsu tried to block the hit aimed at him, but was too slow, and got a knee in his stomach as an aftermath. Natsu spitted out saliva, as the air left his lungs, he was brought on a knee, but refused to go down, he had yet to make the rookie flinch. And he'd be damned if he wouldn't succeed in doing so.

"Impressive." is all that Zed said, in admiration at the display of will power.

"And you hadn't seen anything yet." Natsu smirked, before standing up again. 'If I can't get him in close range, I'll try with something else'

"Fire Dragon's..." Natsu spoke the name of his signature Dragon slaying magic, "Roar!" he inhaled air in his lungs, before spitting out a torrent of flames. The temperature of the air rose up considerably, and the spectators started to sweat buckets, and some even wanted to get undressed, not handling the heat anymore.

Zed was engulfed by said flames, and he had to say it, he'd be burnt to a crisp if he didn't dodge in time. After the flames died down, only a smoke curtain was left. It was troublesome, having the vision reduced. Zed rose his guard yet again. A few seconds passed in silence, nothing happened. The smoke curtain was still thick. Suddenly, Zed heard movement in front of him, he assumed it was Natsu, and got ready to block whatever would come at him, but nothing came, till he got kicked in the back of his head, and sent flying for a few meters. Natsu appeared from behind him, in his blind spot, and managed to kick him with great force, succeeding in making Zed fly a little, before he came to an halt. The curtain was slowly dissipating, and the spectators could see the fight yet again. They were shocked in seeing Natsu standing, and Zed on the ground, and jumped to conclusion.

"Did Natsu win?" they all whispered to each other, but it was stopped when one shouted. "It's not over yet. Look!" all turned their heads to the field, and saw Zed standing up again, dusting himself.

"That was quite the blow, Natsu. I felt it, damn right." Zed entered a stance again, preparing to leap at the fairy.

"So you did, huh? I'm all fired up." Natsu was going at Zed with another spell, but the masked man disappeared from his sight, and before processing, he was sent flying, a fist imprinted in his abdomen. His fly was stopped only when he crushed into the giant sakura, making it creak.

The others were left astounded, shocked by the demonstration of power from the rookie. The three fairies were all at S-class levels, Erza being one herself, but they stood no chance at all.

Cana intended to proclaim Zed the winner of the spar, "I-It seems that our newest rookie...Zed, is the victor of the-" but was interrupted by Zed himself.

"I think it's not quite over yet, is it? Erza? Gray?" all turned their heads, seeing the two that had fallen earlier, now standing, although heavily breathing.

"Damn right it isn't. Like i'd ever go down in such a way." Gray grinned, making the stance for his Ice Make magic.

"Ice Make: Clones!" he shouted, making four copies of himself, "Ice Make: Bow!" an ice bow appeared in each clone's hands, as well as Gray's, "Ice Make:Arrows!" now ice arrows materialized in their hands, as they were charging the bow, firing at Zed.

"Interesting magic you have there, Gray." Zed complimented, before evading the arrows coming at him. People were left in awe, as they saw the athletic Zed evading all arrows with great elegance and smoothness. He threw himself at one of the many Grays, and kicked him with a hook kick, managing to throw him on the ground, before Gray shattered, and Ice was left behind. 'So it was just a clone, but I got to see something curious." Zed started evaded again, as more arrows were directed at him. While dodging, he kept close eye on the Grays movements. 'Bingo' he thought, before disappearing from sight.

"Damn it, where is he? a random spectator shouted. "He's so fast, I can't even see him." another one said.

Suddenly Zed reappeared behind another Gray, who didn't notice him before it was too late, as he got swept off his feet, before receiving a strong elbow in the stomach while free-falling. "Gah..." Gray gasped in pain, before standing up, shaking and breathing heavily. "How the hell did you know it was me? Was it a fluke?"

"It was no such thing as a fluke. I studied your movements, and saw that there was a lag time between your movements, and your clones' ones. So I just assumed that you were the real one." Zed explained, much to Gray's annoyance, who clicked his tongue.

"Time to end this." Zed announced, before coming at a fast speed at Gray.

"Ice Make: Lan-" Gray started to chant, but never finished, as he was sent flying in the same way Natsu was.

"So the last one is you? Lady Scarlet~." Zed teased, but received no response from the knight. 'Guess I'm just not her type. Or she already has a crush, fufufu~.'

Erza reequipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor, and summoned roughly twenty-five swords, "Blumenblatt!" she shouted, as the swords were directed to Zed from every direction.

'I see. That's a handy ability.' Zed thought, examining Erza's armor, before jumping in air to avoid the swords that were a second away from impaling him. 'I think I may as well try my hand at her with my weapons.' While in mid-air, Zed threw the two Razor Shurikens on his back at Erza, at a high speed. The shurikens traveled in a parabolic trajectory, before closing in to Erza. One of the shurikens was successfully deflected by the crimson haired knight, but the second one managed to cut off one of her armor's wings, making the flight unstable, and making her fall on the ground.

'That's just what I was waiting for.' Zed thought, as he rushed at her, who couldn't do a thing while falling. In a blink, Zed was on her, now having blades on his hands, the dual blades extended, and Zed went in for the thrust, "I surrender!" he stopped as he heard her surrender. He instantly retracted the blades, and grabbed Erza midair, preventing her from falling.

"Wise move, but I wouldn't have hurt you anyways." Zed said, "It was a good spar, though. You guys are really strong." Zed complimented the three, who were now, even if unsteadily, on their feet, breathing heavily, some with bruises on them, some with a little trail of blood on their forehead.

"Damn...right it...was. Oh man...it's been ages since...the last beating...I received." Natsu proclaimed, panting. Gray and Erza just nodded, not having any better ways to put it on words.

The crowd was left in awe. Not only a new rookie entered Fairy Tail, he was asked to spar on his first day, and by the three Monsters of Team Natsu as well. And the craziest thing, is that he won...on a 3v1. Hell, he used only his fists for almost the whole fight. Soon cheers exploded, and people were shouting. "ZED! ZED! ZED!"

Zed laughed. 'This town sure is lively. I think I'll enjoy staying here. Not that I have better options.'

Suddenly Zed got embraced by a white haired barmaid. It was Mira. "Hey! Congratulations on your win. I'll be honest. I was worried for you, when you accepted a one on three fight." Zed hugged her back, before replying, "Guess I surprised you then?"

"Sure thing you did, and you even surprised the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Come, I'll make you meet them." Mira pulled on his arm, and made him follow, until they arrived in a place with less crowd, in front of Makarov, Sting and Rogue.

"Hey Zed, good job, my boy. Your strength is quite formidable. You'll be a valuable ally on our side, I'm sure of that." Makarov shook Zed's hand, congratulating on the win.

"These two are Sting and Rogue, respectively Guild Master and right hand of the Guild Master of Sabertooth. Also, they're the Light and Shadow Dragon Slayers." Sting and Rogue smiled at the masked rookie, and offered their hands, "It was a good fight, I'd like to ask to spar with you one day, but today is not the day." Sting said, offering his hand first. Zed shook it, and replied "It would be my honor, I got quite interested in this Dragon Slaying magic of yours." before he turned his attention on the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue who spoke as he offered his hand as well. "I'm in the same boat as Sting. It'd be my pleasure to spar with you."

Zed was going to shake his hand, but once he touched the Shadow Dragon Slayer, he felt another impulse such as those he felt with Natsu, only that it was ten times stronger. He was left stunned, his body convulsing, his eyes turning red yet again, but this once for a little bit more. Zed retracted his hand, as he was now clutching his head, and falling to his knees. A scream left his mouth, as he kept clinging on his head, his breathing becoming more violent.

The others stared in shock, not knowing what to do.

"ZED! WHAT IS IT? WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Mira yelled, panic in her voice, as she tried to get near the man, but was stopped by Makarov. The two Dragon Slayers had a worried face on them as well, not knowing what is happening.

After two minutes, the screaming ceased, and was replaced only by Zed's heavy breathing, Mira used the chance to get near him, and put her hands on his mask, the red eyes now faded. She tried to lift him up, "It's okay...Mira...I'm fine now. I'm sorry...for worrying you...I don't know what happened." Zed tried to reassure the girl, as well as the other three men.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Makarov and Sting asked at the same time. Zed just nodded. Rogue kept a worried and a guilty face, and Zed tried to intervene.

"Rogue, it's okay. I'm not hurt. But...can you answer some of my questions?" the dark haired man nodded, and Zed proceeded, "Alright then. I think this one is quite obvious, but... by being a Shadow Dragon slayer, do you actually use shadows?"

"I...I do...Why?"

"Alright. When I touched you, I felt an impulse travelling through my body. I have the same feeling when I touch Natsu, but it's weaker. I don't get it why, at the moment. But I'd say that there is something about you, that's connected to me. And I think it's the shadows. I'm not really sure about Natsu, but I think it's the only thing possible in your case. After I touched you, I felt like an entity got awakened inside me...The only reasonable explanation I can give, is that I am a Shadow user..." Zed explained, as he proceeded to his next question. "Now on with the next question...what color turned my eyes when I touched you?"

"R-Red, I think."

"Alright...Now for the third one...Did you have an evil entity in the past? Like one concealing himself in your magic, and trying to get control over you?" Zed asked with a calm voice, since it was a delicate matter.

Rogue widened his eyes, "H-How did you know?"

"I felt it." Zed explained shortly.

"I-I did have something like that, I think. My memories are blurry when it regards _it_. But it disappeared after a fight versus Fairy Tail. After then, it never came back."

"I see...That's troublesome. Master, I think I can confirm my magic, although I think it's far from it. I'm a Shadow Arts user, the problem is...I sense hostility from it. Hate, bloodlust, pure evil..." The others gasped at such declaration.

"But are you okay?" Mira asked, as she turned his head to face her.

"I...I think I am..." Mira was not satisfied with such an answer, and became even more worried.

Zed then turned his attention to the guild master, "Master, I'd like to go on a mission for a bit. Is it possible? I'll use the time to get a hold over my Shadow Arts. I don't want to hurt any of you, with the risk of me losing control to it, so it's better if I go alone. I promise I'll succeed in bringing it under control." Makarov thought about it for a bit, before nodding, agreeing with him. It was better to avoid any risks.

Mira's eyes wore a terribly worried expression, fear implanted in them. Zed saw it, and decided to reassure her. "Hey, Mira. Listen...It's going to be alright. I'm not going to give in to it. But I have to go for a bit. I'd better die, before I hurt you. Elfman and Lisanna wouldn't forgive me if you were to get hurt. Try to understand, please. I've just found a family...I don't want it to get hurt because of me and my past." Mira's eyes softened a bit, before they got wet. She started to sob lightly, "Just promise you'll come back." she whispered lowly.

"I promise." he said gently, pulling her in a hug. Mira soaked his clothes a bit, but he didn't mind. He let her regain her bearings, before he left, and went to the guild to look for a mission. He tried to avoid any encounter, and succeeded splendidly. After grabbing a suitable mission, he returned to Makarov to get it approved and instantly left for it.

* * *

 **[You don't belong here Zed. You're a man of sins. You'll soon realize how fool you are.]** Zed thought back at the moment he shook hands with Rogue. A menacing voice spoke in his head, it was the shadow... _his_ shadow. He couldn't help but dread over his words.

'I feel like I'll resent the moment I get back my memories. Who the fuck am I, damn it...'

~oOo~

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. Here am I with the fifth chapter. It's the first time I wrote a fighting scene, I hope I didn't mess it up too much. If you enjoyed, Fav/Follow/Review.**

 **Till next update :D**

 **P.S.: School's over for me, so I should be more free. Mainly it'll take me to write down the chapters, but the updates should be frequent.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys, I was thinking of doing some NaLu progress this chapter, and here it is. Tell me what do you think.**

 **Also, I want to discuss a matter at the end of the chapter, so please give it a look.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey Mira, where's Zed? After that spar, he went missing. No one can find him. Do you know where might he be?" it was the blonde Celestial Wizard, Lucy asking.

"Hey Lucy, unfortunately Zed won't be at the guild for some time." Lucy noticed the frown on the Take-Over mage, and decided to investigate.

"Did something happen?"

"Kind of. It's just that he went on a mission. Reason for it is...he awoken a piece of his past self, his magic, or whatever it is. Fact is, he wasn't sure he was ready for it. And left to 'study' it a bit, somewhere far from us, so he wouldn't accidentally hurt any of us." Mira explained, a fond smile removed her frown, as she told Lucy the reason.

"I see. That's so thoughtful of him. I just hope it's nothing overly dangerous." Mira just nodded to the blonde haired girl. Now, wanting to wash her worries away, she tried lift her mind off the man.

"Changing topic. I don't think I had the chance to ask how is it going between you and Natsu. Did you manage to understand what pains him a little?"

"I kind of did." Lucy sighed, then looked at Mira, who just had a smirk on her face, "Wh-What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Ohh girl, I think you know why." Mira kept her diabolic smirk, "You have to tell me EVERYTHING of what happened between you two."

"Wh-What?! You...You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am. Don't make me use force, Lucy." Mirajane threatened, not going down at all. When she set her mind on gossip, no one would lift it off her head.

"I get it, I get it...You're such a bully." Lucy gave in, desperately, "Alright then, it was after that day at the guild, during the mission Natsu picked after Zed fell from the sky...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"I'm here, Natsu. Well then? What's that mission about?" Lucy arrived in front of the train's station, and met Natsu, who was waiting for her._

 _"Hey Lucy..." Natsu greeted not even very enthusiastically, he's been keeping this attitude for a while now, "It's a fairly easy one. But it pays a decent sum, twice your rent fee. You're free to have it all..." Natsu explained with distant eyes, "All we have to do is beat up a corrupt guy..." Lucy was getting more and more worried at Natsu's condition._

 _'I'm going to have him tell me everything that is on his mind, after the mission's over. I can't stand seeing Natsu in such a state anymore.' she thought, making up her mind._

 _"Alright then, lead the way. But you have to promise me a thing...We'll have a long chat after we finish the mission, and I do not accept a 'No' as an answer." she made herself clear, to which Natsu just nodded, not really giving it any thought._

 _After that, they hopped on the train. Natsu shared the cabin with Lucy, obviously. Lucy stood near the window, Natsu was in front of her, his motion sickness kicking in._

 _"Come here, Natsu." Lucy patted the seat next to her, inviting the pinkette to sit next to her. Natsu nodded, and did as she gestured, "Come on, put your head here, and relax. This should help a little." Lucy said as she gestured him to rest his head in her lap. The Dragon Slayer did as he was instructed, not really wanting to have to deal with his sickness anymore. As she rested his head in her lap, Lucy started swirling his hair with her fingers. She saw him exhale gently, apparently liking the feeling, and soon falling asleep. 'He's so cute while he's sleeping. You fire-eating idiot... Why do you always make me worry... Can't you just give me a break?' she thought, a small smile on her face, as she examined his sleeping figure. She then lifted her head, and looked through the window, her finger still locked in his hair, playing with his spiky hair. 'I hope he'll try to open up a little...'_

 _Time passed, and the ride was over. Natsu and Lucy exited the station, now walking towards the town that requested help._

 _The job appeared to be indeed very easy. The corrupted mayor was only a weakling, planning too big. People were starting to rebel, and so he lost all his followers. They then took the power in their hands, and planned to live freely, not by being subjugated by any more scum. They then rewarded the two Fairy Tail members, who took it gladly, and were walking their way towards an inn. It was darkening, and it was better to rest a bit, before returning._

 _They entered the inn, but unfortunately, all they had to offer was a single room, that was meant for couples, or just for a single person, and they had no choice but to take it, receiving also a wink from the man behind the counter, at which Lucy blushed a deep red. They settled down in the room, and Lucy made up her mind to make Natsu speak._

 _"Alright Natsu... Now's the time to keep your promise. Tell me, what is it that makes you struggle this much inside? And don't you dare to say nothing, because it's evident that there is something."_

 _Natsu sighed, expecting that the time would come sooner or later. "What good would it do to you, or the guild?"_

 _"It'll help us bring you back to your usual self."_

 _"And how do you know that MY usual self is not a fake, that I kept up for years?"_

 _"Wh-What? What do you mean?"_

 _"Nothing, was just fooling around. Do you really want to know though?"_

 _Lucy nodded, her thoughts were getting confused. 'What did he mean that he faked his attitude for all these years?' but she shrugged it off when Natsu started speaking._

 _"Alright then. During Tartaros... time stopped, it was Zeref's doing."_

 _"Zeref?"_

 _"Yeah, he wanted to talk with me..."_

 _"Why would he want to speak with you?"_

 _"I don't know... Fact is, it was not my first encounter with him. Back on Tenrou... I managed to avoid Elfman and Evergreen getting killed by some his magic. He started weeping when he saw me, muttering incomprehensible words... and then at Tartaros. This time he was nothing like that time on Tenrou, he was determined, power emanating from him..."_

 _"..."_

 _"At the end, after spouting some non-sense, he was wondering who'd get to him first... if me... or E.N.D..." Natsu ended, with a loud sigh._

 _"Who'd get to him first, if you or E.N.D.? What does this mean?"_

 _"If I knew I wouldn't have been so gloomy lately... I just don't have time to fool around. I have a bad feeling of all of this. There is some sort of a connection between us two. But I don't know what kind of..."_

 _Lucy let the news sink, clearly shocked at the revelation._

 _"So? What good would it do now to you, knowing all this?" Natsu walked his way to the window, wearing a distant look on his face, as he was examining the view._

 _"Th-There must be a way to help you... We'll find one. I assure you of that." Lucy spoke up, determination written all over her face._

 _Natsu laughed a little, "Oh, but I know you will. But do I want you to find one? I don't know..."_

 _"What? Why not?"_

 _"If this whole thing has me involved, I wouldn't forgive myself if something would happen to the guild... or to you..."_

 _"..."_

 _"It's selfish of me, right? What right have I to speak like that, when Zeref is a threat to all Ishgar... And yet all I want is that you guys avoid getting yourselves caught in my problems with him..."_

 _"Natsu..." Lucy almost whispered._

 _"I'm sorry if you see me this serious at times, but I can't fool around too much. It's time to stop playing dumb..."_

 _"You know, you're far less dense than people give you credit for..." Lucy spoke with a soft smile._

 _"Ha, I guess. I just had the need for attention in the past, with the whole Igneel fiasco... but now that I know he's gone for good... I don't think I have to play kid anymore... it'll only bring shame to his name, and his honorable death." Lucy saw a single tear stream down his cheek. She stood up, and walked to his side, before engulfing him in a tight hug, showing him that he wasn't alone anymore._

 _"I'm sorry Lucy. I wonder at times... did I make the right choice to bring you here? At Fairy Tail? Do I resent such choice? Do you resent such choice? And yet it only made me happy, having you around, so happy that I ignored all the other things. Talk about selfish..." Natsu scoffed a little at the end, "When I think that I made you lose your chance to see your dad for the last time... I can't really forgive myself... For my selfish being, you had to pay... And I still wonder, Do I really deserve your affection? Your friendship?" It was now Lucy that had watery eyes, tightening her hug, she spoke up her mind._

 _"I never hated you for bringing me at Fairy Tail... I never blamed you for what happened with my father. It couldn't be helped. It was the consequence of my choice, and I don't resent it one bit. With you, and Fairy Tail, I lived the best moments in my life. I can't thank you enough for offering me such an opportunity... The day we met at Hargeon... I was already the most happy woman in the world. And it was thanks to you. Thank you, Natsu Dragneel..." Lucy than broke the hug from behind, made Natsu turn so he was facing her, and then wrapped her hands again, around his neck." Natsu was a little surprised at such action, but decided to lean in._

 _"You're the reason I like being at Fairy Tail the most, Natsu..." swiftly, she placed her lips on his cheek, her own burning an intense red. Natsu was left wide eyed, not expecting the blonde to kiss his cheek. After regaining some composure, he tightened the grip on her, and spoke "I won't let anyone lay a hand on you, ever. I promise..." Lucy felt so happy at those words, she couldn't express._

 _"Thank you..."_

 _A few minutes passed in silence, they just enjoyed staying close to each other. For both of them, these were the best minutes they've had in their life, before Natsu broke up the embrace._

 _"Alright. Thanks for the 'therapy'... I really needed it." He spoke, before placing his lips on her cheek. Lucy felt the spot burning, not only because he was a Fire Dragon Slayer, but also for the heat of the moment, and her emotions running wild._

 _"I'm here, when you need just say the word." Lucy replied with a smile, her cheeks red._

 _"I will. Now you should rest. I'm going to sleep on the couch, so you won't feel very uncomfortable. I don't mind much really." he said as he was about to turn away, and make his way to the couch, before Lucy squeezed his jacket._

 _"I-If you don't mind... can you... sleep with me... this once?" she spoke shyly, her face a crimson that put Erza's hair to shame, head bowed low so Natsu wouldn't see her._

 _Natsu was surprised at first, but smiled gently at her. He just couldn't refuse her by any means... not anymore. "You shouldn't push yourself so hard, silly, fufufu. Alright. But don't try anything funny, alright?" he grinned at her, giggling at the squeal Lucy emitted._

 _"Y-Y-You... IDIOT!" Natsu laughed loudly now, owwing in his mind at the cute reaction he got from Lucy. Teasing her never gets too old._

 _"I was kidding, fufufu. If you won't use the shower, I will, so change yourself in the meanwhile, I won't peek." Natsu reassured her, grabbed a towel, and some shorts, before walking into the bathroom, turning on the shower and entering it._

 _Lucy was now alone in the room, she stood there for a few seconds, still blushing, before shaking her head, and grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of night shorts. After undressing, and dressing again in the night clothes, she sat on the bed, mind drifting to what happened this night. She couldn't be more thankful as to how it turned out. She then put herself under the blanket, and closed her eyes, sleep getting over her instantly, a ghost of a smile showing on her face, and thoughts going towards her partner and best friend, Natsu._

 _After Natsu finished his shower, he realized that the lights were turned off, which means Lucy is sleeping. Silently, he sat on the other side of the bed, next to the Celestial wizard, and put the blanket over him, just for the blonde to tear it off his grip, now leaving the Dragon slayer only in his boxers, without a blanket over him. Natsu chuckled silently, before shrugging. 'Whatever, not that cold bothers me anyway.' he was about to close eyes, when he felt a weight over him. In no time at all, Lucy put her head on his chest, and a hand over his abs, moaned softly in sleep at the man's temperature, given to him by his magic. Natsu chuckled once again. 'She'll find a surprise when she wakes up next morning.' he thought, before closing his eyes, sleep winning over him instantly, just like Lucy._

 _Sun rays lighted the room in the morning through the window, and Lucy was slowly opening her eyes, yawning cutely, when she felt something hard but warm under her. When she lifted her head, she noticed that she was on top of him, hands all over his abs. She yelped at the sight, blushing furiously, "I-I-I'm sorryyyy."_

 _Natsu chuckled, "I assume you slept well, princess. With such a human heater, how could you not, fufufu."_

 _"I...You...We...Wh-What..." she stuttered with words, before Natsu intervened._

 _"Nothing happened, after the shower, I laid on the bed, and you suddenly wrapped yourself over me, you seemed so comfy that I couldn't bring myself to wake you up." Natsu chuckled, explaining the situation to the blonde wizard. He saw her sigh in relief, "Did you actually want for something to have happened there, I wonder?" Natsu thought he could enjoy some teasing, and giggled at seeing the mage turn red. Deciding that it was enough he apologized, before climbing out of the bed._

 _As he stood up, Lucy couldn't help but watch in awe his figure, his perfectly sculptured abs, his broad, muscled shoulders, his, just as muscled, arms and torso. It was an amazing view to her, she was almost drooling over it. 'Wow' she thought, but the show got interrupted as soon as he entered the bathroom, turning on the shower._

 _'Wh-What am I doing... was I really drooling over his body?' she thought, but decided to shook it off, she waited patiently for him to finish, before entering the shower herself._

 _After getting ready, the both of them, they left for the train station. It was time to return to Magnolia._

 _After the night they shared, Natsu seemed doing much better now. Smiling almost at all the times, but you could still see him fairly serious at times, but no one really minded much._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Wow..." Mira listened closely to Lucy's narration.

"Mhmh..." Lucy nodded her head as well, imagining what Mira meant.

"That... was quite the journey you had..." Mira continued.

"Yup." Lucy replied, a soft pink on her cheeks.

"Who'd have thought that Zeref was the reason behind Natsu's mood..." Mira showed a small frown, a little shocked at Zeref being the reason behind this whole mess.

"Yeah... At least he's faring better now." Lucy countered with a smile. "He promised he'd talk it over with me if something like this happens again."

"You're really close, the both of you." Mira said with a fond smile.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah. I don't know. If i'd had to think of a Fairy Tail without Natsu... It wouldn't be the same... He's more than half the reason I love this guild."

"You like him this much?" a tender smile on Mirajane's face.

"I think I do..."

"And he?"

"He what?" Lucy asked, although knowing what was Mira aiming at.

"You know. Does he like you too?"

"I think he does. You know, he's way smarter than we give him credit for... and he has a serious side of him, that I just can't help but love, at times. It makes him more mature..." Lucy explained, a blush intensifying on her face.

Mira smirked at the revelation, now she had some teasing material that would last for a long while.

Lucy sweat dropped at the demonic smirk on the white haired barmaid. 'Oh god. I messed up hard time...' she gulped. Mira noticed, and giggled, making Lucy shudder in fear even more.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone, if you want it so much, fufufu. But you'll have to tell me EVERYTHING that happens between you two, understood?" Mira asked with a commanding tone, not accepting a refusal.

"Aye, Ma'am!" Lucy replied, fearing the wrath of the She-Demon. 'What have I gotten myself into...' she thought.

And so they continued their everyday routine.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Now, I want to discuss something. Usually, after a chapter, I get around 100-120 views the day I posted it, and around 80-100 views the day later, which brings only joy to me.**

 **Fact is, I can't believe that in almost 1k views I had, I've got only two reviews. I'd like to receive more, because it's the only way I have to improve.**

 **Either I don't get any reviews because it's all perfect, or it's because it sucks that much that it's not worth even reviewing. Now, I know not many of review at all, and that's a shame. But I'd like to ask, those that do enjoy my work, drop a review, with whatever you want, praise, ideas, criticism. I'll welcome it with open hands. Because a fool will keep fooling around till someone comes and stops him. So please, if it's not too much to ask. Drop a review once in a while. It'll make me immensely happy.**

 **Anyways. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, chillstep and ambient music made the perfect atmosphere while I was writing it :D**

 **Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yo. Here is another chapter, but first. Thanks for the couple of reviews, really appreciate.**

 **And to answer the guest reviewing... I don't really know if to add or not more League stuff. It's your choice, if you want me to or not. I did have a couple of ideas that might turn out by mixing in some more LoL characters, but it's your call. If you want or not, tell me by yourselves, I might as well try to do a poll, so we'll see.**

 **Now, on with the chapter.**

* * *

[Out of Magnolia Town]

Zed was exiting the train station, he arrived in the town that requested help from Fairy Tail. Thankfully, Makarov gave him enough money to pay himself the train ride and two nights at an inn. Deciding not to waste a single minute, since he had no time to waste due to his unstable power, he went to discuss the details of the request with the town mayor.

Around half an hour has passed since the talk with the mayor. Apparently he had to recover the mayor's daughter, who's been kidnapped by a Dark Guild. The approximate location of the guild was a few kilometers away from the town, in the middle of the forest. Their headquarters was an old building, deteriorated by the weathering.

Zed found the building quite easily, and started proceeding stealthily. There were some wizards that were patrolling around the building's perimeter. Night was approaching, and that was favorable to Zed. He examined carefully the situation, looking for any openings. Apparently these guys were thinking kind of high of themselves. No one was really doing a good job at looking out. They were busy interacting with each other, gossiping, and some were even playing cards with a light nearby.

'Fools.' Zed thought to himself. He was shocked by how easy it seemed that these missions were. People were overestimating themselves, and thought they couldn't be stopped by anyone. 'Well, works better for me. I bet that if I get in there, and get the lady stealthily, they won't even notice their prisoner missing. But it would be too boring. Might as well knock some out.' he thought of his strategy calmly, and waited for the perfect opportunity to commence the rescue. And here it was, one of the lookouts was walking away from the group.

"Gah, whatever. I'm going to take a piss. Wait before starting another round." the guard said, in a drunk voice. He walked away from the group, and went behind a tree, darkness only surrounding him. He heard a rustling between the leaves, but shrugged it off, deciding that it was a bird. He took of his pants, when someone got behind him, arms locked around his neck, tightening the grip and pressing. He couldn't even scream, and he fell on the ground, unconscious.

'One down, four left.' Zed noted mentally.

Two that were watching the other three playing, considering the one that went to pee, got tired of looking, and decided to walk off, discussing about their own matters. The others didn't even pay them any attention, and kept chatting between themselves.

"Hey, isn't he taking a little to much?" one of them asked, seeing that one of them hasn't returned yet.

"Maybe he fell asleep." the other one said, laughing, "You know how he is."

"Alright, but I'll go check on him anyways, maybe he really fell asleep, that dumbass."

The other shrugged, not really caring, "If you want to."

Then the man stood up from his seat, and went to check on the missing comrade. He entered the forest, now darkness engulfing him.

"Shit, it's so dark that I barely can see a thing. How am I supposed to find him if he fell asleep with this darkness."

He walked a few meters in front of him, before stumbling on something. "What is it now?" he got on his knees, and got close to whatever made him stumble, he noticed that it was a body, their missing man's body. "What the... he got knocked out, I have to tell the others..." he said, as he rushed to stand up, but someone got a hold of his neck. He struggled to let out a scream but didn't manage to. His body went limp, and fell next to the other man's unconscious body.

"And that makes two, only three left." Zed said quietly, as a hunter that was after his prey.

Then he proceeded to make some noise near the last one standing at the table, playing cards in his hands. The rustle alarmed the man. "Hey, found him?" he asked, thinking it was his partner.

No response...

"Well? What are you staying in silence for? Come on, stop making these jokes."

Still silence...

"Alright, I'm coming, and when I'll be there don't complain if I beat your ass." He stood up, and as the other two, went into the bushes. As he entered the forest, his stomach connected with a punch, but he didn't make in time to drop to the ground, that someone gripped him by the neck, squeezing tightly. The man, as the other two, dropped limply on the ground.

'Too fucking easy... Well, at least I'll have more time for myself later... this shadow of mine seems troublesome...' He thought to himself, but after finishing he heard a twisted chuckle in his head. 'Fuck...'

Deciding to keep his mind busy for the moment, he went to hunt the last two. They were happily having a conversation, blissfully ignorant to what happened to the other three of their comrades.

"So? When do you think they'll pay the ransom for the brat?" one asked to another.

"Don't know, hope soon. I want to buy some booze and go to a brothel with the money we'll get, though. Wanna tag along?"

"Ha. Alright. But what do you think of the guilds taking a rescue request from that geezer?"

"We'll just kill them. Easy. Like those weakling would even dream to beat us, hahaha."

"Damn right."

'Really? Three of you disappeared and you haven't even noticed. Maybe I could make things a little more entertaining with these two?' Zed thought mocking the two. He then jumped in front of them, surprising them, before landing a clean hit in one's guts, he fell on knees clenching his stomach with both his hands. The other one wanted to scream, but Zed provided to smash his head in the wall, successfully knocking him out. Than he returned the attention to the one on his knees.

"You know, never overestimate yourselves. Or someone like me can come from the shadows, and end you in seconds. Just like your other four teammates..." the man's eyes were now wide open, shock all over his face. "Now answer me, where is the girl?"

"P-Please... don't kill me..." Zed unleashed his hidden hand blades, making the man almost faint.

"I won't, if you answer my question."

"I-I-Inside, in the... basement... our boss is there... alone..." the man said, making a pool at his feet, apparently pissing himself for the fear.

"Does he have any weapons on him? Any kind of magic that can kill?" the man shook his head, gulping at the sight of the blade hovering over him.

"Good boy, now let me put you to sleep very quickly." Zed said as he kicked the man in the face, making him hit the wall, the impact making him unconscious.

'So the last one is inside. Judging from these weaklings I doubt he's much stronger.' he then proceeded to kick open the doors. When he entered, as he expected, he found nothing. There were some barrels with booze here and there, a sack with food in a corner, and a pair of chairs and beds. He then started to walk towards the basement. Cries could be heard upon entering it. It must've been the target. Without wasting much time on stealthiness, he entered the room, where a man and a little girl were, the latter in chains, bound to a wooden pillar.

"If you don't mind," Zed started speaking, the man turned his head,"I'm here to retrieve the little girl."

"Eh? Who the fuck are you? GUYS! Come take down this clown here." The man shouted, ordering his 'guards' to take Zed down.

Nothing happened.

"Waiting for someone?" Zed asked mocking.

"COME OVER HERE, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" the man shouted in anger, could it be that they were that drunk to not even hear him, he thought.

"Oh, spoiler. They're knocked out. Now free the girl and you won't be touched."

"Like some weakling like you could hope to beat me." the man scoffed.

"Why are you all overestimating yourselves, you're pitiful, weak. You're failures who think too mighty of themselves. Now do as I said before you get hurt."

The man reequipped a roughly edged sword, that seemed like it would break upon contact. "Come! Let me cut you to pieces." the man laughed crazily.

'This is this guy's magic? Pathetic.'

"Erza's reequip is much stronger. You're that weak then?"

The man burst in rage. He started running towards Zed, sword swinging back and forth randomly.

'He doesn't even have any idea of what is he doing. His swordsmanship is too crude.'

Zed disappeared from view, appearing behind the man, delivering a kick in the back of his head. The man flew into a wall, cracking it, before falling on the ground, limp body.

'Already down... whatever. Let's get it done.' he thought, as he was now approaching the bound girl. He spoke now in a gentle tone, not wanting to scare the girl too much.

"Don't worry, I'm her on the mayor account. You must be his daughter. He was worried sick, thankfully you're okay."

The girl seemed a little scared, but decided to speak nonetheless.

"Papa sent you? You're going to take me home?"

"I will. Now let me set you free." Zed unleashed his blades, and cut the chains, successfully freeing the little girl. He then put her on his shoulders, and left the building. The moon was high in the sky. After ten or so minutes, Zed felt the girl dropping over his head, too sleepy to keep her eyes open. He then took her off his shoulders, and was carrying her in his arms. She curled herself in a ball, clenching on his clothing. Zed let out a single smile at the girl, before resuming his walk. Another twenty minutes and she could sleep in her bed, with her parents nearby.

* * *

Zed knocked at the mayor's door. The man opened, and burst in joy, seeing his daughter safe and sound sleeping in the man's arms.

"Oh my god, she's safe. Thanks, Zed. I truly can't thank you enough. I'll go get you the reward."

"Don't sweat it. Anyways, the kidnappers are unconscious in the forest, nearby their headquarters. They should be out of commission for at least five more hours. So I'd like to ask you to restrain them now.

"Will be done. Thanks again."

"My pleasure to help. If you don't mind, I'm going to leave now. I have some stuff do be done." The man nodded, and bowed again, in gratitude. Her child was safe now, his worries washed away at seeing her sleeping form.

* * *

'Now that we're done, and have the money for at least two more weeks to spend here... Time to get started with the main problem...' a sinister chuckle was heard in his mind again. Zed was getting really frustrated at the fact that his mind was being invaded by this evil entity.

* * *

It was the day after, sun high in the sky. Zed found a comfortable spot nearby the forest he was in at the night. It was away from any form of life, as he wanted it to be. Now he could focus freely on his shadow.

Zed assumed the lotus stance, and started meditating, taking every thought out of his mind.

After a while, Zed managed to enter his subconscious. 'So this is the inside of my head? Kind of dark, if you ask me.'

 **[Welcome.]** A shadow formed in front of him, it had human shape, and it was reminding him of someone... it was himself, his shadow.

"Who are you?" Zed asked rhetorically, although he knew the answer he'd get.

 **[You know who am I, but you want to hope it's not what you think. I am your shadow, Zed. I am the one that gave you your power. You're the one that I chose. There is no changing that.]**

"..."

 **[Do you remember who you are? I guess you don't...]**

"What of it?"

 **[You don't remember your previous self, but I do, fufufu. You know, it'd be amusing if I were to reveal you everything. But unfortunately I can't do that. Not until the seal placed on your memories is still intact. But we can make up for that...]**

"Explain yourself."

 **[Give in to me, let me take control over you, once again. There is no escaping the shadows, Zed. You know it better than anyone...]**

Zed then felt the shadow trying to corrupt him. It was a pain that couldn't be described. Zed clutched his head, screaming out his lungs. The shadows were clinging onto him as spiders, trying to make Zed surrender.

"What... are you... doing..." Zed let out a pained scream, his breathing heavy and uneven.

 **[Make it easier for both of us, and surrender your body and mind to me. Do not resist the inevitable. It'll only make it more painful for you to bear.]**

The shadows were now covering most of his body, and were quickly spreading all over him. Only his masked face was left out of it, but it would've been overtaken as well, if he didn't act fast.

Zed tried to struggle, panic overtaking his mind. Images started to flash in front of his eyes. The new life at Fairy Tail, the brawls, the cheers, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Bisca, Lisanna... and finally the white haired beauty that made him smile everyday... Mirajane. Zed shook once, an impulse travelling through his body. Another image appeared in front of him, it was his previous self, having complete mastery over the shadow. Then a silent sonic boom. Zed's shadow was left astounded.

 **[Wh-What is this? Why have the shadows stopped?! What did you do? It... It can't be... You...]**

The shadows stood there, an inch from corrupting Zed's body fully, just his right eye left. Then a blue beam escaped his eye. The light made the shadows retreat, slowly pushing back. After a while, his body was back in his control.

 **[You little... Have you awaken your previous self memories? Is that how you've escaped MY control?]**

"You were never in control... My past self had complete mastery over you. And I intend to do so as well." Zed's voice was void of emotions, only a commanding tone, requesting obedience. Zed then lifted his hands at torso level, and started making hand signs. He started chanting in an ancient language. Runes appeared around his feet, floating just a little above the imaginary terrain.

 **[That chant... you aren't going to...]** the shadow tried to speak, unbelievable to the situation it was in, but had no chance to finish. All the shadows started to get sucked into Zed, screams were heard... the shadows were screaming. Some tried to clench on the ground, trying to escape the suction, but at the end they didn't manage to.

"To all shadows, I give this order. Bend to my will, for I am your one and only righteous lord, the only Shadow Master." and Zed finished his chant, his eyes shining a bright red from an eye, and a shining bright blue from the other.

Zed then turned to face his shadow, the only one that escaped the spell.

"You're no exception." Zed spoke in a cold voice, unsheathing his hand blades, and striking the shadow. Oddly enough, the blades made contact with the shadow's ethereal body. The shadow fell on its knees, before Zed, as he put two fingers on its forehead. At the touch, the shadow's form started to falter, before disappearing in Zed's hands completely.

"The Master of all Shadows has returned!" Zed exclaimed victoriously. Countless shadows appeared in front of him, all having his shape, standing on a knee, a hand on the ground, another on their knee, heads bowed in respect to their righteous master. All shadows answered once, all together. "YES, MASTER!"

* * *

Satisfied with his work, and starting to get tired, Zed left his mind. When he opened eyes, he was still standing in the same position he was the last time, but this once the moon was already high in the sky, accompanied by the countless shiny stars.

'This much time it took... Feels like half an hour to me...'

Zed stood on his legs, on a particularly high spot, that offered an enjoyable view. Zed's body started evaporating in nothingness, leaving shadowy particles in his shape, in his body's place.

The Shadow Master has returned!

* * *

 **A/N: Yo. Here we are, done with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. If you did, Fav/Follow/Review!**

 **And, I've created a poll on my profile, if you want me to add more LoL stuff in the fic, go vote. I'll keep it open for a week.**

 **Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Reminder: The poll can be found on my profile page, if you want to vote whether I should, or shouldn't add LoL stuff(making this effectively a crossover), check it out please. It's all your choice guys.**

 **On with the chapter.**

* * *

Zed was surrounded by three shadows, all in a fighting stance, waiting for an opening to go in.

Soon enough, all three moved. Their speed was something to be impressed of. The three of them disappeared, leaving only shadowy particles behind them.

Zed was staying still, waiting for the perfect moment to act.

The shadows were closing in, if Zed wouldn't have reacted, they'd have made the kill.

When the three shadows arrived at point blank from Zed, they hit the air... their shadow blades hit absolutely nothing.

Suddenly shurikens started falling at high speed from the air.

One down.

The other two shadows lifted their heads, seeing their master in air, and countless shurikens directed at them. They started evading, dodging some, and kicking back others. They thought they escaped the barrage. But suddenly two of the shurikens cut their backs.

Razor shurikens, Zed's favorites.

From behind.

From the shadows.

Zed disappeared from the air. And with a leap from the shadows, closed in for the kill on the two incapacitated shadows. Blades at their necks, he struck.

The shadows fell on the ground, before dissolving into nothingness.

'That should be fine for today's training...'

Zed then proceeded to summon the three shadows that helped him with the daily training. "Thanks for today's help. You did a great job." Zed congratulated and thanked the three shadows. Apparently he could summon them at his will, and they'd do almost everything. It sure came in handy.

The three shadows went on a knee, bowing their heads, before replying all at once. "It was our honor, Master!"

"You're free for now. You may go." The three shadows nodded at his command, and dissolved again.

'Servants... loyal and deadly soldiers.' the thought crossed his mind, before he shrugged it off.

'Time to return. Think I can handle this kinda well, for now.'

* * *

The dark started winning over the blue sky, the moon replacing the shining sun. The stars appeared one by one, before covering the entire sky. It sure was the view, every day the night came, and the skies were cloudless.

Zed closed in to the already well known house he 'shared' with the Strauss siblings. Only a single light could be seen through the windows. It was Mira's room. She was still awake.

A silly idea came into Zed's mind, but he decided to follow it, so he walked under Mira's window, and started collecting some pebbles.

* * *

Mira was in her room, lights on, reading a book. The light wasn't too bright, it was dim enough to let her read without tiring her eyes too much.

Suddenly something crashed with her window. She got surprised by the noise. For a moment she thought it was her imagination.

But then it could be heard again.

'Who the hell throws pebbles at my window at such a late hour in the night. Looking for a swift death, aren't we?' Mira's demonic side got the better on her, getting irritated to the fact that someone dared to interrupt her reading at such a hour. And she still remembered how to be the cruel She-Demon she was once. She left the bed, and made her way to the windows, she pushed them open, and looked down, to see who was the culprit.

Nothing. No one was to be seen.

'Wh-What was that? What was the shadow?'

A shadow. That's all she could make out of the silhouette with all the dark.

Suddenly shadowy particles appeared behind her, and now a figure stood behind her. He put his hands around her waistline and embraced her a little -a movement to which Mirajane got stiff all of a sudden-, before moving his head at her side, and whispering, "Missed me?"

'This voice.' she thought, 'Might it be?' She slowly turned her head as her suspicions got confirmed.

A smile broke on her face, before she half-yelled his name, "ZED!" and she hugged the man tightly.

"Hey Mira. Glad to see you okay."

"Me too... I was so worried... How are you?" she said, as she put her hands on either side of his mask, cupping his cheeks obstructed by the metallic mask.

"I'm fine. I managed to bring my power under control. Although it's still far from complete mastery, but I'm at a good point."

"I'm so glad." she whispered, as she tucked her face in his neck, enjoying his presence.

"Yeah." he put a hand on her back, letting her enjoy the moment.

"By the way," she backed a little away from him, "How did you enter my room without me noticing?"

Zed chuckled a little, before dissolving into nothingness, leaving his shadow in his place. Mira was left bewildered at the demonstration. Zed then reappeared behind the white haired woman, embracing her again, "That's how I did it..."

Mira left out a yelp, her face reddening at the contact, but managed to bring it in control, "I-Is that your magic, your powers?"

Zed let out a 'Mmh' to answer her question.

"Wow." she truly was impressed. She knew some shadow user wizards, but none was so unique as Zed's shadow arts. Not even Rogue's or Gajeel's Shadow form. Theirs felt like an incomplete form of Zed's shadow bending. Just the fact that he could switch places with his shadows was amazing.

"Anyways, it's late. I'm going to let you get your beauty sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow at the guild. I have a proposition to make to you..."

"What kind?" Mira asked, really curious at what was his proposition.

"Not telling~" Mira frowned, although she knew that when Zed started teasing her this way, nothing will make him spit it out.

"Alright, alright. I'll wait tomorrow. But if you see me in terrible shape tomorrow, remember that you're the reason."

Zed laughed, and let her go, "I'm going to sleep downstairs. Hope you don't mind."

Mira shook her head, letting him go, "Good night, Zed."

"Good night, Mira." they saluted for the night, and both went to sleep.

* * *

It was morning, and Mira went her way towards the guild. When she woke up, she found that Zed was missing, and thought he might already be there, wanting to report to Master his request's results.

When she entered the guild doors, she proved to be right. Zed was at the bar, sitting next to Makarov, who was already with a jug of booze in his hand. She greeted those that encountered her, and made her way to the bar.

"Good morning, Zed, Master."

"Oh, Mira. Morning." Makarov rose his jug for a second, as a greeting, before taking a sip of the drink.

"Hey, Mira." Greeted Zed.

"So, what is it you wanted to ask me today?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Alright then," Zed chuckled, "Want to come with me on a mission? I thought it might be fun."

Mira was left wide eyed at the request, and thought back to the moment she wanted to ask him herself if he wanted to come with her on a few jobs. She was so glad, joy overwriting her whole being. A smile crept on her face, as she threw herself at the man's neck. Zed wasn't ready for the mage jumping at him, but managed to keep his ground.

"Woah, didn't expect that." he said sheepishly, receiving a smirk from Makarov, "Lucky bastard." he muttered.

"I'd love to!" Mira exclaimed, still in high spirits.

"That's great then." Zed said, still entangled in the She-Demon's grip. "Now, Mira... there are people around." Zed tried to shake her off, awkwardly, not that he minded the other's presence.

Mira then remembered where she was, and who was around her, her whole guild, staring at her in the situation she was. Crimson colored her face, as she got off Zed, letting the man breath a little. "I...I'm sorry... I was just too happy..." She tried to explain, her head low, shading her face.

"It's alright. I don't mind it," Zed said, before closing in to her face, lifting her chin with his hand, and whispering in her ears, so she would be the only one able to hear, "Lastly... meet me tomorrow at the lake in the forest, not far from your place. Pick some casual clothes, to spend the day in the open, and remember a swimsuit, you might get a little wet. I'll have something for you." Mira tilted her head, in confusion, but Zed backed off, returning to chat with Makarov, explaining how his 'magic' works.

With the curiosity eating away at her, she started her shift, although the concentration was totally gone. But people realizing her state of mind, left her to her thoughts, not daring to disturb the woman, that could be even scarier than Erza at times.

* * *

After a while, Bisca and a little girl closed the distance between them and Zed, engaging a discussion.

"Hey, Zed. Welcome back." the green haired woman greeted.

"Oh, Bisca, glad to see you. It's been a while," he said, hand behind his head, rubbing sheepishly, "I'm sorry I went missing like that... Shi-" Zed was going to say something, before receiving a glare from Bisca, and Zed saw the little girl near her, "I mean... stuff happened. Thankfully now all's okay."

Bisca warmed up a little after the intense glare, she didn't want her daughter to catch on this language this early in her life. She'll have the time to get accustomed to it later on.

"Glad to know you're fine now."

"By the way," Zed started, now focusing on the little girl tugging at the green haired woman's jeans, "Who's the cutie here?"

The girl, a little intimidated by Zed's look, hid behind Bisca's legs, eliciting a giggle from her mother, and a disappointed 'Oh' from the masked man.

"She's my little treasure, Asuka... my daughter. And it seems she's fairly afraid of your look, fufufu~."

"I see, congratulation on raising such a cutie. And am I that scary with the mask on?" he whined a little, sad that he'd be considered scary by such a cute creature.

"I guess you are." the woman giggled.

"Anyways, who's the lucky guy having both of you at his side?" Zed noticed the sudden darkening in Bisca's eyes, and the stiffening in the atmosphere.

Bisca closed her eyes, and -trying to make it sound as casual as possible, but failing- spoke in a bitter voice, "He left... the same day I told him..." Zed lowered his gaze, telling her silently he's sorry for sticking his nose in something it doesn't concern him, "It's okay. I'm fine now."

"It's a shame..." Zed spoke in a low voice, focusing his gaze on little Asuka, "He doesn't realize, nor does he value what he has lost. I... I'm sorry."

"Don't be, there was no way you could've known." Bisca reassured him.

"You make a beautiful mother... I hope you'll find someone that's worthy of standing by your side."

Bisca showed him a fond smile, before letting her daughter go, "Asuka, dear. Go play with aunt Wendy and uncle Romeo, they will surely want to keep you company."

Shyly, Asuka answered her mother, "Alright."

Bisca now took a seat near Zed. "How are you faring now? After the accident and so on?" genuine curiosity in her voice.

"I'm fine, really."

"Alright... And what about the stuff that made you go missing then?"

Zed sighed, but started speaking nonetheless, she had the right to at least be filled in of what happened since he went missing. "I take you remember the spar I had with the guys, right? Well, afterwards... I met Rogue and Sting. While shaking hands with the former... something awakened in me... My powers..."

Bisca paid close attention, as he went on, "They were full of malice, hatred, bloodlust... I had to keep it in check. It somehow broke in my mind after a contact with Rogue, apparently the reason is that he's also a shadow user and was affected by an evil entity. My shadow intended to take control over my being, using the fact that I was weakened, and don't have any memories of my past self. So I went on a job, to have the time to bring it under my control, without risking of hurting any of you..."

"And if you would've died? How could we know what has happened to you?" Bisca narrowed her eyes, not wanting to let him go with only that, she expected some answers.

Zed hesitated to answer, knowing that she had the right to wonder, "You... You couldn't. Or at least... Makarov could send a party to look after me... But if I had died that would've been it... Either way... I couldn't bring myself to harm any of you after what you did to save my life. I _had_ to deal with it, alone."

"And did you manage in doing so?" Bisca asked, still not letting him go off the hook.

"Mostly, yeah. I'm still working on mastering the Shadow Arts, but I subdued it... my shadow..."

"Do you think it will return?" Bisca asked, concern evident in her face.

"I... don't know. I hope it won't."

Having enough of this heavy mood, Bisca tried to lift it up a little by changing topic.

"What will you do from now on?"

Zed thought about it a bit, before giving her his answer, "I think I'll stay, for now... I'm going to do some jobs here and there, but I'll keep coming back to Fairy Tail. I just don't really know how can I have back my memories." Zed laughed sarcastically at the end, but was met with a smile from Bisca.

"I'm glad to know you're going to stick around."

"I guess so. I'm also going to try not to miss much anymore, haha."

"Till you say the reason, you're fine on my side." Bisca giggled, before standing up. "Alright, I'm going now. I've got to take Asuka to the dentist, the joy of being a mother..." Bisca said with a roll of her eyes, eliciting a chuckle from Zed. "See ya later then."

"Sure thing! And..."

"What is it?"

Zed shook his head, though "No, it's nothing. See you soon then."

* * *

"Zed! Welcome back." Lucy, with Natsu at the side, welcomed Zed.

"Hey Zed. Welcome back." said Natsu with a grin of his own.

"Hey, you two. What's up?"

"We wanted to take a new job, I'm short of money for my rent."

"Yeah... all she does is spending them on clothes... and I'm her source of easy income, so I have to take part." Natsu smirked, enjoying the embarrassing he had put Lucy into.

"Jerk..." Lucy glared at the Dragon Slayer. "Are you okay, though? Mira told me about your reason of leaving."

"I'm fine. I've dealt with it, and got myself some new tricks for fights." he explained.

"Oh, now that makes me curious. Hope I'll get to see them in a fight." Natsu flashed Zed his grin.

"Well, it's good to hear you're fine then." Lucy rolled her eyes at her partner's declaration, and grabbed him by his ear, pinching it, "Come on, Natsu... we're going."

Zed chuckled, and waved them goodbye.

'There is something in his eyes... he's doing good covering whatever it is... but his shadow tells another story...' Zed made his mind to inquire later, but now's not the moment.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any particular moments. Usual brawls here and there, although they were a lot quieter since Gray, Gajeel and Erza were absent. Others spent the day chatting about various topics, some simply enjoying their meal.

Deciding that it was late enough, Zed and Mira went back home, resting before their day out. Zed had some plans for it, and it should make some things clear for Mira, that's what he hoped for anyways.

From afar, Elfman kept his gaze on the masked rookie, still not happy that he was so close to her sister.

Zed felt his gaze on him the whole time, but shrugged it off, it was clear Elfman was not fond of him, but there was little he could do about it. The time to demonstrate him his worth will come sooner or later, hopefully he could repair his relation with the Take-Over man.

* * *

Mira woke up feeling better than usually, really excited for his day out with Zed. She asked a day off from the guild just for the occasion. She went to have a shower, before having breakfast, while noticing that Zed was missing from the living room, where he was supposed to be. There was a note on the fridge:

 _"You already know where to find me._

~Zed"

She let out a smile, happy that he didn't forget the event, but she was confident he wouldn't have forgotten anyways. She then got into her special white swimsuit, before getting changed into a pair of comfy jeans shorts, and a striped shirt. She combed her hair, tying it in a ponytail. She put on a pair of trainers, and left the house. She remembered of the time she said him about the spot at the lake, that held a breathtaking view, but she never considered that he'd remember it.

After a while, she exited the woods, and the lake appeared in front of her. There she saw a figure in the distance, and decided to get close, knowing it was Zed.

As she got closer, she observed the man busy in, apparently, his training. He was fighting against a few shadows. 'That's his magic then? Wow, he can control their movements to that point? Their speed and agility would give even Laxus a run for his money. And he's taking them all on alone.'

She didn't appear to notice the fact that Zed was maskless, and his torso was bare, only his pants on, that stopped only at his knees, he was barefooted.

She waited patiently for him to finish. She liked to see Zed so focused, and seeing him training was a rare view. She took a seat on a rock nearby, and put her face on her palms, her arms supported by her thighs. She was looking like a little girl before the shiniest toy ever.

After five minutes, Zed struck the shadows at the same time, and they dissolved into nothingness. He breathed out, tiredly, before noticing Mira watching him closely, apparently day dreaming. He then shifted places with the shadow he sent behind Mira, and appeared in its place, surprising the Take-Over mage by placing his sweaty hands on her cheeks.

"Morning." he spoke. "I assume you couldn't wait much longer, fufufu~."

Mira shook her head, cheeks still cupped by his hands. "Morning." she greeted finally.

She stood up, and turned to face the man, just now she realized that he was shirtless, and maskless. Her face turned in a worried one, before Zed reassured her.

"It's okay. That's what I had for you... I would've revealed my face to you anyways. It doesn't matter that you saw me now." he chuckled, trying to explain, but Mira insisted.

"But... Maybe I shouldn't have... Porlyusca said... I'm sorry..." she stuttered with words, but Zed just smiled to her. "It's okay. I appreciate the fact that you didn't press on the matter, and gave me some privacy on it." he said keeping a gentle smile.

His smile.

It was the first time she saw him smiling without the mask on. Somehow it made her feel better as well.

She took a moment to take in his features, gaze shifting from his short, straight, snow-white hair, that almost reached to his eyes, then taking a look at his eyes, a frown developing on her face... his sclera was gray in color, a gray that appeared to be living, as there were particles moving in it, then there was his iris, sky-blue in color, one that managed to take back the smile on her face. Then she examined his nose, his mouth, - she hastily placed him in her mental book of 'Raging Handsomeness'- before realizing that his whole face was covered in scars and there also was a pretty big burn scar that covered his whole left eye, that resembled a flame and reached just a little over his cheek. His hair, though, managed to cover most of it. There also was a huge scar that cut across his right eye, but left the eye itself intact, followed by a smaller, parallel one that only cut his brow. Then there was a smaller one perpendicular to the first one a little under his eye, making a sword in shape.

Mira traced the scars with her fingers, and noticed that they were old decades at least. A few tears tracked down her cheeks, as she cupped his cheeks with his hands, before hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered.

Sorry... what was she being sorry for? She didn't know it herself. There just was nothing else she could say.

Zed hugged her back, pressing her tightly to his chest, lowering his head, placing his cheek on her head, he whispered back. "Don't be. It's in the past now." He felt more tears wetting his already bare chest, but he didn't mind. He just let Mira a moment to regain some composure.

She broke the hug, and met his gaze, "How did you get those?"

"I don't know... fighting? Torture?" he said blankly.

"They tortured you?!" Mira asked shocked.

"I don't know... but it's the only way I can explain all these scars." he said without much emotions written on his face but having noticed Mira's tears threatening to fall over yet again, he added, "But I'm fine now. You don't have to worry anymore. Plus they add to my charm, don't they?" he ended with a chuckle, managing to lift Mira's mood up a little. She giggled a little before she spoke, "Yeah, they sure do."

"Alright then, anything else you want to ask?"

"Your eyes... why is the sclera like that?"

"Had to guess that would be the most strange thing. I actually don't really know. Apparently it's related to my Shadow Arts. Although I can make it turn white, as everyone else. Also, if I have to guess, during the moments I felt the impulse when touching Natsu and Rogue, my iris turned red because of the _shadow_. I noticed that it also turns red whenever I'm filled with negative emotions." he explained patiently. "Anything else?"

"Your hair."

Zed raised a brow, "My hair? What's up with it?"

"I like it..." Mira replied with a small smile, before making her hands sink in his hair. Shame that it was sweaty from the workout, but she could bet, that when it would've been dry, it would've been very pleasing to touch.

"Sweaty, huh?" Zed giggled, noticing Mira's reaction after touching his hair. "Come on, get into the swimsuit we're going off for some water play as a beginning." said Zed with a grin, as he ran into the water, immersing fully and enjoying the water washing away his sweat.

Mira just giggled in her hand, before she got into her swimsuit and followed him inside.

* * *

"You're hungry?" Zed asked as he was now drying from the bath. Mira, next to him, was also drying her hair.

"A little." she replied, before raising a brow, "You have food with you?"

Zed giggled, before making appear from thin air a picnic basket, "Are you doubting my skills, Mirajane Strauss?"

Mira rolled her eyes, before flashing him a grin.

"Come on, we can sit near the waterfall." Zed gestured to her, as he put his arm to her disposition, and she accepted it.

After finding the perfect spot, Zed took out a blanket, and put it on the ground. Mira sat down, her legs near her. Zed prepared the food on the plates as he put them down on the blanket for Mira to enjoy.

She tried some, and she had to admit that it was good. "Do you cook?" she asked genuinely surprised.

"Not really, but I manage. Although it's nowhere near your level."

"Maybe not, but it's surprisingly tasty."

"Glad you enjoy."

They both started digging in, enjoying each other's company.

After finishing the meal, Zed put away the basket and plates. He then sat next to Mira, supporting his body on his hands that he put behind to act as pillars. Mira leaned in, and put her head on his shoulder, as they were just enjoying the fresh air and view that the waterfall offered.

"You know," Mira broke the silence, "I was thinking of asking you to go on a mission myself... I... wanted to spend more time with you..."

Zed was left a little stunned, but recovered swiftly, putting an arm around her, "Same reason as me then? I have to say... when I'm with you I feel much better." he chuckled, Mira turning an intense red at the thought.

"I really am grateful that I fell from who knows where in this zone, at that convenient time." he half joked.

"If... if you were to regain your memories... What would you do?... Would you-" seeing where this was going, Zed interrupted.

"I don't know, Mira. I have to know first who was I, and what was I doing. Then I have to take in count my current situation... It's... It's a delicate matter. But we'll figure it out when time will come. Now's not the time." he reassured her.

"I don't want you to go..." Mira muttered, with watery eyes.

Zed tightened his grip on her shoulder, closing his eyes, he vowed, "I won't go."

* * *

The sky was darkening, and the sun was setting. Zed opened his eyes, and felt a weight on his chest, he lowered his gaze, only to see the white haired mage sleeping soundly on him. Apparently they fell asleep earlier.

'Cute even when she's asleep.' Zed noted, a smile lingering on his face. Feeling it was getting a little colder, he summoned a shadow to put over them a blanket, so to not let her catch a cold. Letting her rest a little more, he returned his gaze to the sky, observing peacefully the orange horizon, letting the sound of the nature around him lull him back to sleep.

And they slept, till morning came, without a worry in the world. After all, they would need some rest before the incoming job they wanted to take.

~oOo~

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, I'm sorry for the delay. This chapter got me stuck... Took me ages to write it down, and I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out, but I would've gone crazy if I were to work on it more.**

 **Hope you enjoy nonetheless. If you did, Fav/Follow/Review :D**

 **And remember that here is a poll on my profile, where you can vote whether you want, or don't want more LoL stuff in the fic.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
